Moonlight
by CullenLina
Summary: Nessie is al grown up and just finished high school, but everything is not perfect when demitri leaves volturi and starts to create half vampires in Forks, they have to protect Nessie but what about Charlie?


Moon Light

1 The Cullen's

The birds song is so beautiful in the mornings, my personal wake-up call. The sun was up and it was light and beautiful outside but the smell of eggs got my attention. I got up, made my bed and got in to the bathroom. The best thing about living with vampires is to have my own bathroom. I wonder what Emmett invent today, the day is never the same with my uncles around. I washed my face and made my hair into an ponytail I don't want my breakfast to get cold. I can hear my whole family down stairs so I rush out from the bathroom and down the stairs, I never got tired to see them. They are the best. There they all were talking in little groups. Grama Esme, papa Carlisle and mum were talking about my graduation present, a red car they were planning to get me. I knew that because i have heard them talk about it before but I never ruined the surprise. My uncles Emmett and Jasper were teasing each other, from what I am hearing Em won the wrestling last night and he is planning to challenge me to. I laugh for myself typical them, _well good luck uncle Em you have to really piss me off _I thought. My aunties Rosaline and Alice were talking about taking me shopping in Paris… fine by me. And last but not least my dad , my wonderful dad who smiled with his whole face when he saw me. well I don't think that is the only thing he smiled about, he know that I heard the others talking, but he never told them.  
''Good morning Nessie I hope you are hungry '', he said.  
''I'm starving , thank you, You really spoiled me with all this'', I smiled.  
''Well you are my daughter so of course but you know where your border goes to be spoiled. Nessie, Emmett is going to challenge you after breakfast''.  
'' So I've heard'' , _well good luck uncle Em _I thought and dad heard me of course and started to laugh and nodded to me at the same time. I didn't have to guess to know who was standing behind me , I tuned my head and there he was , Emmett.  
''Thought I smelled a rat''  
''Well ok I am a rat half being , I wonder were Edward got those eggs.''  
''Euuuw come on I am eating jackass ''  
''Who are you calling jackass , jackass''. Em was trying to piss me off, _you have to do better than that_ I thought, but he know that I don't like to be called half being.  
''Watch your language, Emmett leave Renesmee alone so she may finish eating her breakfast'' I heard grams say.  
''Ok Esme, wow you really are an baby if you need your grams to watch your back half being''.  
''That's it'' I shouted and jumped from my chair and jump on Emmett and the wrestling begins.

My long shower was great, I sweated a lot from my wrestling match with Em he is strong like a bear but I won. That's weird I never win if Jasper isn't there to help me out by weakened Emmett and this time Jasper wasn't there, well it's a new time for everything. I heard jasper laugh down stairs at Emmett ''Nessie won ha-ha how is that possible I wasn't even there to help her'', ''she was lucky this time ,I am so going to have my rematch'', Em answer. ''Emmett you leave my daughter a lone, come on now you guys we are having an meeting in the garage'', that was mum's voice. A meeting what, why are they not waiting for me? well maybe they are putting together my presents. One way to find out is to go and check but I have to get ready. I am not doing any special with my hair it will my normal curly hair and I choose to wear the green dress Alice got me last week after my graduation party at school. I choose golden shoes to match my jewelers and I started my make-up. I watched my necklace that my mum got for me my first Christmas, a golden locket and inside is an picture of me, mum and dad and remember my good memories and I started to stare on my diamond ring that dad gave me. That was my mum's engagement ring before dad got her a new ring on their 15 anniversary, my friends thought it was weird that dad gave me an engagement ring but isn't like that he didn't want the ring to just lay around and get all dusty, I am glad he gave it to me because it have an history it belong to my biological grandmother Elizabeth and then my mum's so I am more than happy to where it with proud. I heard an motorcycle drive in, the mail man. I rush down the stairs and opened the door before giving him a chance to ring the door bell. Kasper the new mailman, his blond hair and blue eyes shined in the sun he don't look like to be older than 20, I never had the guts to ask him.  
''O good morning miss Cullen, how are you today?''  
'' Well she is fine now you came, please call her Nessie she likes that'', Emmett said and laugh so loud he could cause an earthquake.  
''Emmett'', I heard Rose say'' come and help me with something''. Auntie Rose knew that I had an crush on Kasper so they left me alone with him that dad wouldn't like.  
''O.K. I have a package for you... Nessie''. When he pronounced my name as if he didn't know what to call me.  
''O Thank you, finally the university have answered my application if I got in or not''.  
''I hope they accepted you in miss Cullen , Renesmee , e Nessie''. I started to laugh and his face turned red.  
''I'm sorry call me Nessie everyone else does because they think Renesmee is mouthful''.  
''Well I think the both names are beautiful Renesmee''.  
''Thank you, do you want to come in?''  
''O no I can't today I have a million mails to deliver, some other time?''  
''Ok shore thank you, bye''.  
''Bye'' he said and disappeared on his bike. I closed the door and look at my package, It was the big one so It's good news. I opened it and started to read:  
Miss Renesmee Carlie Cullen  
We are happy to inform that you have been accepted to Harvard, medical school...  
''Carlisle'' I shouted and ran upon the stairs and stormed in to Carlisle's office.  
''Papa I've been accepted to medical school, I am becoming an doctor just like you''.  
Carlisle's face shined up ,smiled and came to me and gave me an hug.  
''I knew they were going to accept you who is stupid not to. But Nessie what about your drawings, don't you want to live up to that dream too?''  
''I don't know papa, I don't know if that is possible to live up to both of my dreams but becoming an doctor was the top wish''.  
''Well Nessie you can be Dr Cullen and Nessie an fashion designer at the same time, nothing is impossible for a Cullen''.  
I wanted to reply but we heard Alice call us from down stairs to meet her in the garage. Finally I thought I'm having my red car they have been planning for months.  
We got down stairs and in to the garage and I saw a black BMW, M5.  
''Dad have you got a new car?''  
''No this is yours'' Jasper said,'' You need something to drive to school Dr Cullen'', he smiled.  
''Wait, It's this one mine? what happened to the red one you were planning to get me''?  
''Do you know what they say about those who listen to private conversation'', Esme said  
''Well we knew that you knew what we were planning to get you so we changed our minds'', Em said.  
''Thank you his car is beautiful and black suit me'' I smiled. But there we something wrong, I saw the anxiety in their faces something was wrong. I remembered that they had an family meeting in the garage before. Dad terminated my thoughts:  
''Nessie do you want to go for a test drive''?  
''No, not until you guys tell me what is going on, and don't try to lie because you know well that I can see that''.  
''Nothing is wrong Nessie'' ,mum said  
''Yeah why will something be wrong we are just a little sad that you will be leaving us for a long time to become an doctor and we are used to have you here with us and who am I going to irritate when you are not around Jazz is not that funny anymore'' ,Emmett said.  
''Emmett do you want to keep your tongue tell me the truth , dad''. I looked at my father who was looking at his father Carlisle and nodded.  
''Renesmee'', Carlisle began, ''Alice have seen visions of that Demitri one of the Volturi Klan and he is making... half beings .. in Forks''.  
''What , he is doing what''.  
''Well is not forbidden but he is using more women than one so we want to check it out by travel to Italy''.  
''Ok so you didn't what to tell me this because''?  
''We didn't want to worry you and eh... We want you to stay with you grandfather Charlie in Forks just a little while'', Carlisle was serious when he told me.  
''O ok you want me to watch out for Demitri until you return from Italy''.  
''No Nessie Charlie have moved to La Push near the werewolves, we have already talked to Charlie and Jacob you will stay with Charlie. Jacob and the others are going to watch over you as for Demitri you don't have to worry about a thing'', mum said.  
''So what the werewolves are going to babysit come on mum I am not a little girl , I can defend myself if I meet Demitri and why would he even touch me he have his mind on something else''. Em laugh quietly.  
''Nessie we are worried that he may hurt you trust your auntie Rose you are just going to have some fun with your other side of the family and Jake is going to be there'' . We both laugh about it but mum didn't like that idea we could tell that because she snarled at Rose.  
_Ok maybe it will not be that bad, I hope Jacob is single and I hope he is still handsome as he_ _was 18 years ago… _dad interrupted my thoughts by snarling,  
''Shoot dad'' ,I said and I turned red. Emmett shrieked of laughter.  
''Did you think forbidden thoughts Renesmee'', he said.  
''Well I was planning to take this trip anyway, so nothing will change except my babysitters''.

I was in the living room sitting on the couch and sulking for myself, I am glad that I am going to Forks for the summer I will spend some time with my grandfather Charlie his new wife Sue and her kids , my new cousins Leah and Seth it will be fun Seth is an great guy to hang out with but I am still upset that I can't join them to kick Demitri's ass. I heard Jazz and Em talking in the kitchen, _what are they going to have a party now that I'm going _I thought. In the same moment Jazz and Em walked in to the living room and danced the turkey dance around me.  
''Where is that smiled hidden Nessie, Jazz said''. I couldn't help myself from laugh they always know what cheers me up. I've got up from the sofa and started to dance with them but the turkey dance was getting old so I turned on the radio and we started to dance to some rap music.  
''Well this is something I can beat you guys in'', I said  
''O yeah right'', Jasper said and started to break-dance on the floor. We had a lot of fun that night dad even got in on tape and saved it with the other family tapes. I didn't have to pack anything myself, that what Rose and Alice was doing when I was dancing.  
''Nessie your suitcases is ready'', Rose said from upstairs.  
''What, how many suitcases did you pack?'' I answered  
''Well you need a lot of stuff and we don't want Charlie to think that we don't take care of our niece'', this time Alice spoke, ''you need all of your needy clothes, shoes, jewelers, jackets and stuff and it's a lot for one bag and you will have your handbag with your phone, camera , car-key and stuff you need''. Now they were down stairs and smiling.  
''Don't forget make-up'', Em laugh  
''Nessie its time to hunt before you get to bed'' dad said, I looked at the time and it was really late, 2:45 and I am leaving at 10 tomorrow.  
''Ok then let's go hunt'' . Me, my mum and dad left.  
We were done hunting and I was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed. I went to my room and of course my bed was ready to sleep in.  
''Rosaline'' I said quietly for myself. Rose my guardian who really is trying to spoil me, well she and the others. I changed into my pyjamas and went for my bed, finally I thought some please and quiet. I putted my head on my pillow and closed my eyes and I almost slept when mum opened the door.  
''Are you sleeping?'', she said and I sighed.  
''Not now, what's wrong mum''. She walked in and laid on my bed and held me.  
''Nothing really, I can't let you go''.  
''Mum come on, I am going there is nothing you can say to stop me. Me and Emmett had planned this before I finish school to visit Charlie and then we were going to travel and see a little of the world''.  
''I know, but this was harder than I thought''.  
''Stop it mum I am too tired to argue about this''.  
''Is it ok if I stay here for the night''.  
''Yes of course I don't what you to go anywhere''. I made myself comfortable when a thought strike me.  
''Mum it's a thing I don't understand, you say that Demitri is in forks and is dangerous for me and still you send me to Forks, you can't guarantee that I would run to him''.  
''Don't worry we are going to protect you''. I turned my head to the door, dad was standing there and looking at me.  
''How can you be so positive, you can't always protect me from everything''.  
''We will try'' mum said and stroke my hair. I was still looking at dad.  
''You can't protect me from my other me''.  
''It's my job to protect you Nessie, from any danger that you will pass on your way''. I rolled my eyes and putted my head on the pillow.  
''If you two are finish nagging I want to sleep, you can stay here if you want just be quiet'' I said they couldn't even answer me when I feel asleep.  
_''Grandpa Charlie was running to me with opened arms, I was in Forks and we were walking down the street. We were both smiling at each other, I haven't seen him in ages because of my stupid age. I have missed him, missed to have a human family in the area. I saw Jacob he was smiling at something or someone. Who was here with him? A girl but I didn't see who, Jake saw me:  
- Nessie? My best woman came to my wedding.  
- Wedding, but I thought...  
- Yes, but I was done waiting for you. You grew up long time ago but you still wanted to wait until everyone else thought you grew up like normal humans.  
- Renesmee, I am sorry. I turned my head and Leah was crying. Someone lay their hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Charlie who was smiling at me and bared his teeth's. Have Charlie always have those sharp teeth's? He started to laugh and I screamed.''__**  
**_''Nessie, calm down It's just a dream''. Back to reality, was mum still in my room? I looked up and meet her eyes.  
''I had a bad dream''.  
''You want to tell me about it''?  
''Charlie was a vampire and Jake was getting married''.  
''Renesmee those things are not true. Charlie is a human and Jake don't have eyes for any other woman''.

2 Forks

I walked down the stairs there were mum, Esme and my aunties were waiting for me and the others were putting my stuff in my new car. Mum was watching me with worried eyes.  
''What mum?''  
''Don't worry honey, Jake is waiting for you''. Rose stroke my hair and smiled. I guess mum have already told them about my little dream.  
We went out and I went to my car and suddenly dad pulled me back.  
''Where do you think you are going?''  
''Dad what kind of game are you playing here '', I started to get irritated.  
''I mean were to you think you are going with those shoes'' and he looked down to my feet's.  
''What's wrong with my shoes?''  
''Putt on some shoes without any high heel, you are not diving with those, you can change shoes when you are in Forks''.  
''Ok will do, do you have anything else apart from not driving more than 80 km/h?''  
''No you have copied it all''. In that same second Alice came to me with a new pair of shoes that are according to my dad appropriate to drive with.  
Esme came to me and gave me a hug, I saw the pain in her eyes when she looked at me.  
'' I will call you everyday''.  
''I hope you do grams I will never get tired'' and then me hugged each other again.  
''Nessie call Esme the minute you are in Forks, Me Carlisle and Bella are traveling this afternoon to Italy''. I gave them all a hug and went to my car and drove away. I looked at my family from the little mirror that is on the front in the car and they were all waved at me, but dad nodded at Em and Jazz at the same time. I wish I knew what a hell is going on.  
I had a long way a head but I drove so fast I didn't even notice that I was almost in Forks. I'm still thinking about Demitri, how many kids does he want. Alice said that he have two half beings on the way and it sudden be long until them are born. Poor women who have no clue what to do and are maybe freaking out, I wonder where he keeps them until they give birth. Well I am not just going to sit around and wait for the Volturi to give order. My thought were interrupted by the phone that is plugged in my car.  
''Hello'' I answered  
''Nessie it's dad''  
'' Hi dad and Oh by the way thank you again for this car it's awesome and this car phone it's brilliant, what's going on are you in Italy yet?''  
''Nessie I am glad that you enjoy the car but I told you that you can't drive fast''  
''I am not driving fast I am up to 70 km/h dad''  
''Nessie don't lie to me I know what a fast car sounds like, slow down now''. Now he was mad. I reduced the speed as he told me.  
''Well this is what you get when you don't tell me the truth then leave me alone''.  
''Listen to me and don't even try to speed up again later. Well we are in Italy now but It's still light outside so we have to stay inside until later. The Volturi are expecting us later so it will not be any problem, you mum forced me to call you she is worried that something is going to happened''.  
''I am fine dad you just worried about your problem in Italy and I will meet my babysitters soon''.  
''Ha-ha ok that's my girl, I know that you are soon in Forks. You inherit the fast driving car thing from me and your mum don't like it a bit''.  
''Ha, So you can't tell me to slow down you are the same''.  
''Well I am saying that because we are afraid of you we never know that you will survive if you have a car crash or something''.  
''Thank you dad I will maybe avoid not to hit another car but to get in a fight with Demitri on the other hand, aren't you worried about that?''  
''No because Jacob, Seth or the others are not leaving you alone''.  
''O right my babysitters ha-ha this is going to me so much fun'' I answered with sarcasm.  
''Well be safe and don't do anything you are not allowed''  
''Yeah because I am an ordinary human like the other who just gone adult and i have been mature since I was seven years old dad''.  
''I know that but you are still our little girl.''  
''I know that dad, Well I am arriving in Forks in a little bit so i will call grams and send you guys a text message''.  
''Ok bye and try to have some fun Renesmee''.  
'' I will try bye dad''  
'' Bye'' he said and I hang up.

I saw the sign Forks and now I felt happy I am going to see Charlie again It have been so long since I saw him. I drove into town and parked outside a supermarket behind a police car. I went out from my car and approached the police car and knocked on the window, Charlie turned his head and saw me he smiled with his whole face and got out from his car.  
''Renesmee it's that really you wow I didn't even notice you. Maybe I should the Cullen's always have those nice cars, but I didn't know that you will show in one..''  
''Well I did and they are really trying hard to spoiled me, but they can't. They want the best for me''.  
''Of course well shall we go Seth is eager to see you again''  
'' Really that makes very happy. Ok let's go then''. Charlie got into his car and I in my own and I drove after him. I am so excited to see Seth and the others again and I hope that Leah don't have a problem that I am coming.  
We arrived to the new Swan - Clearwater house in La Push. The house looked so beautiful and the garden wow it reminded me of home. I was going to park my car in the garden but Charlie waved with his hand that i should park in the garage next to Sue's car, well it's because Charlie works and he leave early in the morning to my car won't be in the way when we leave too morrow. So I parked the car in the garage and Charlie stood next to me.  
''Welcome to your second home Nessie'' he smiled.  
''It's good to be home'' I said and that made his eyes tear.  
We went inside, Charlie opened the door for me and we went inside. ''Wow'', I said. We went to the living room and it was nice and cosy and elegant at the same time. Sue came to the living room from the kitchen.  
''Welcome Renesmee'' she said.  
''Thank you for letting me stay for the summer aunt Sue''  
''O please just call me Sue, please sit down''. I sat on the sofa and Sue sat next to me and Charlie on the ''single sofa'' .  
''So how are you , how are the Cullen's'', she asked. The thing is I hated to lie to them, to not be able to tell them what we are and what we are doing. And the worse thing about it all is that they think that mum and dad died in a car crash 8 years ago, another of the Volturi work because Charlie wanted to meet mum more often and as a vampire she didn't age and I aged very fast, humans can't know about us or they die so this was for the best.  
''Well I'm fine thank you , and the Cullen's are good. How about you Where are Leah and Seth?''  
''We are good ,Leah is at the store and Seth is out with Jacob and the others we didn't know that you will arrive so early but he will be here any minuet''. in that moment Leah and Seth walked through the door fighting about something who is stronger I don't know i didn't hear all of their conversation.  
''Leah, Seth at last you are here I was getting worried that you would show up'' I said. Seth he dropped his ball that he held in his hand , smiled and came towards me and gave me a big hug.  
''Hey there cousin you are finally here, what did you do go through a black hole? how did you come here so fast?''  
''Ha-ha maybe I don't reveal my secret''. He raised his eyebrow, ''ha-ha I am joking my grandparents got me a fast car for my examination present''.  
''Really that cool'' Leah said and came to me , ''Seth let her go and let me welcome her''. Seth released me from his bear hug and Leah gave me a soft hug comparing with Seth it's a 'bug hug.'  
''So you have a new car, what kind'' Leah said  
''A black Mp5'' I said with an smile, ''Uncle Jasper said I needed a fast car to get to school''.  
''You are kidding'' Seth said, ''that's awesome''.  
''You can test drive later if you want to Seth''.  
''Are you kidding thank you''.  
''Ok if you kids are finish chatting I am going to make some tee, Renesmee?''  
''Yes thank you that will be lovely''. Sue went to the kitchen and Seth took my hand and we sat on the sofa.  
''So how are you?''  
''Well I am great thanks ,you''.  
''Me I am great.'' Grandpa was so happy that I was there he didn't even know what to say , well mum always said that he never talked that much but this time he opened his mouth.  
''So Carlisle got you a new car eh?''  
''Yes I need something to drive to school to''  
''O right you just finish high school, you did get our gift right? Well I think is little now comparing to what you other grandfather gave you.''  
''Grandpa you didn't have to send me anything but thank you for the bracelet it matches my other jewelers''.  
''So what are you going to study now?''  
''well I was hoping you will ask, I got in Harvard, medical university.''  
''You did that's great congratulations Nessie'', Sue came to the living room with five cups of tea.  
''What did I miss'', she asked  
''Nessie got in to Harvard to become an doctor'', Charlie answered with a smile on his face.  
''Really that's great, I am happy for you.'' We talked about where I was going to stay and if I will come and visit more often men suddenly the house phone rang, Charlie got up to answer that.  
''Hello this is Charlie. O hi Esme, yes Nessie arrived about thirty minutes ago. Yes of course'' then he turn to me. ''Nessie your grandmother wants to talk to you''. I got up from the sofa and raised my hand and took the phone, I didn't even made it to put the phone to my ear when she shouted ''Renesmee Carlie Cullen...'' I turned and looked at Leah and Seth and they were both laughing.  
''Wow she sounds very angry'' Charlie said  
''Yeah, It's never a good thing when she says my whole name'', I answered. ''Hello Grams?''  
''Nessie why haven't you called to tell us that you are in Forks?''  
''O shoot I forgot I'm sorry I've got so excited that I forgot to call you.''  
''I know that but we got worried I called your cell ten times and no answer.''  
''O no my cell, forgot it in my car, forgive me''  
''Ok for now, but always have you cell on and with you ok.''  
''I promise ''  
''That's my girl, have a good time bye darling''.  
''Bye grams'' and I putted the phone in its place and return to the sofa to drink my tea.  
''What was that all about? ''Sue asked  
''Well I promised to call when I arrived in Forks and it slipped from my mind'', I laugh. Sue gave me my cup and I reached out for it when suddenly Seth took my left hand and stared at my ring.  
''When did you get engaged?''.  
''What'' Charlie shouted and starred at me  
''No, no I am not engaged this is '', and I stopped I didn't really want to talk about mum and dad now.  
''That looks like the ring that Edward gave Bella when they got engaged''.  
''Well it's mum's ring''. All that Charlie said was ''Oh''  
''How are you holding up Nessie'', Sue asked. I looked at Seth and Leah what was I going to say.  
''Mum I don't know if Nessie wants to talk about it right now'' Leah said, now I looked at her I nodded thankfully to her. Seth and Leah and the other werewolf's know the truth so that am I happy for.  
''Yes of course'' she said.  
''Well how about that test drive Nessie''?  
''You know I'm in''. Leah, me and Seth went outside for the car.  
''Nessie maybe I should take your suitcases inside''.  
''Yes please that will be great''. Seth took my bags and went with them inside and I went into the car and got my bag.  
''Well what do you know Esme did call me ten times and dad called me twice'' I laugh,'' I should send him a message I promise that too''.

Dad, I'm fine.  
Sorry I didn't send it sooner, forgot. Don't worry let me breath, nothing is going to happened I am with Seth and Leah, we are going to meet the others soon bye.  
Love Renesmee.

3 Werewolf's

I let Seth drive my car and he enjoyed it very much , he kept saying this is awesome. Seth said that the other werewolf's are at Sam's place and they are don't know that we are one the way.'' So tell me some gossip, what have happened since we left Forks?''.  
''Well where should we start'' Leah said. ''Sam and Emily are married now and they have four kids, tree boys Sam Jr, Adam and Leo, one girl Emma. And this is the best part you know that Embry don't know who is father is and who his half brother is..''.  
''Yeah, who is he brother with''?  
''With Sam''.. I opened my eyes wide. ''Yeah I know that weird but they went to an specialist and took some blood test and according to the test Sam and Embry are brothers''.  
''That's weird'' I said.  
''I know. Quil and Emily's niece Claire are engaged and Embry is married to a girl Samantha and they have a daughter Prudence and a boy on the way Evan''.  
''And Paul married Jacob's sister Rachel and they are waiting a girl Cassie'' , Seth continue. ''Jared is married as well with his high school crush Kim and they have two twin boys Rex and Dex'', he laugh. ''And at least Collin and Brady ,they both have girlfriends Cindy who is Collin's and Billie who is Brady's and'', he laugh ,''they are twins. And there is nothing new with Jacob ether, except that he is a lawyer now but nothing else''.  
''Wow so I am going to meet all of them even the little werewolf's, you have become a big tribe'' I said.  
''Don't worry we don't dislike the Cullen's anymore and you are half human so you will not stink as the rest of them''. We all laugh.  
''And what about you guys''?  
''Well I'm dating a girl name Amanda, and It's going really well that I am thinking about propose to her'' Seth said.  
''That's great I hope I can meet her?''  
''Of course you can''  
''How about you Leah?''  
''No nothing new in my life'' she said very quickly and turn her face, I could see that she was lying but I didn't say anything.  
We drove in behind some cars in front of a small but cute house, we got out of the car and walked to the house, some kids not older than 17 were outside and playing some card game. Sam who was inside came out and starred at me.  
''Seth you said that Nessie wouldn't come until tomorrow''  
''She surprised us ,she drives like a madman'' ,he laugh.  
''Well I wouldn't call it madman, she drives like Edward. It's good to have you here Nessie welcome''.  
''Thank you Sam''. We all walked in and Sam kept on smiling at me. Inside the of the house was nice and simple but still cute as the outside.  
''Vampire-Girl?'' I turned my head and saw Embry call for me with open arms and next to him was Jared.  
''Hey you guys how are you?''  
''We are fine, I am happy to see you'', Embry said and they both came to me and gave me an hug. Some women came from another room , probably the kitchen and they just said ''Hi'' well of course we didn't know each other.  
''Nessie''', Sam said ''this is my wife Emily''. Emily was beautiful with dark hair and dark eyes and the marks on her face told me that it was Emily.  
''Hello Nessie Welcome'', we shake hand. ''And This is Kim and that is Samantha'', he continued. I shake hand with them as well. Sami was a red heeded women with green eyes and her face like yellow- pale. Kim was a little shorter than the others and had black strait hair with brown gold eyes.  
We sat outside and just chat and the guys were joking about who's son will beet who's?  
We had a lot of fun and they even talked about before when mum used to spend time in La Push and when she and Jacob build motorcycles. Speaking about the devil Jacob showed up driving an motorcycle and my face glowed when I saw him. He parked right behind my car and shouted:  
''Hey Cullen nice car''. I've got up from my chair and started to run to him, he meet me half ways and gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek that made me blush a little.  
''Look at you, you look great. Wow you really are a Cullen with those fancy cars Nessie. I have missed you''.  
''You have no idea'' I said. We started to walk to the others when I asked ''so have dad contact you?''  
''Yes he have, later you and us the werewolf's will have a meeting and discuss about this don't worry about a thing Nessie''.  
We sat and chat around the fire until midnight when Jared and Embry took their family home to return in a bit for a meeting in the woods.

We approached the place we were meeting the others, Sam was already there with all of his sons, Jared and his twins, Embry, Quil, Paul, Colin, Brady. Me, Seth , Leah and Jacob were the last ones.  
''So we are all here then'' Sam said, ''Ok good then'' he took his phone and maid it on loudspeaker, I wonder who we are talking too?.  
''Ok Edward the word is yours''.  
''Dad?'' I shouldn't be surprised to hear his voice , who else would it be.  
''Why am I not surprised that you are there'', he said ''well ok. We had a meeting with the Volturi and according to them, Demitri haven't talked about this with them and Aro the leader dislike the fact that he is making too many half beings, no offense Renesmee''.  
''None taken'' I said with an annoyed voice and crossed my arms, Seth smiled at me.  
''So they want to wait and see what happens but they still want to keep an eye on him, he wanted to send some guards but I said that we can handle it so he gave us permission to act if he have more than tree beings and to defend our self if he attacks''.  
''Yeah this is going to be great my first battle with a vampire'', Sam Jr said.  
''Well l I can help you with that'' I said and winked at him, I saw new hope in his eyes.  
''Who is coming Edward'', this time Jacob spoke.  
''Emmett and Jasper are on it ,they will not interfere if it isn't necessary. We will return home so we will be close if you need us''.  
''You don't have to, we all enough to handle this.''  
''We trust you. But still, we want to be close because you never know''  
''Dad, were are Jazz and Em hiding?''  
''They are around Nessie , I'll talk to _you_ later , god night''. ''God night'' they all answered.  
''So what is the plan'', I said.  
''Well the plan involves us. Edward said to keep you out of this because Demitri isn't a fan of you'', Embry said.  
''What O come on, I want to kick some ass don't do this to me, I can help and track him down. I won't tell dad that you let me help you''.  
''I don't know Nessie...''Sam answered  
''Well she can help us a little when we need a extra hand but she will not be alone'' ,Adam interrupted him.  
''Thank you, I can teach the younger ones how to attack vampires because they weren't there when Jazz gave you that lesson''.  
''How do you know about that?'', Quil asked  
''Well uncle Jasper keeps me well informed'' , I winked at him. My phone vibrate meaning I've got a text message, I read it out low.

Nessie  
Alice see Demitri with tree women now, but she don't see them clearly meaning they all are caring babies. Please be safe love Dad.''

''Ok tree , we need to stop him he can't kill any more innocent just to create an army on half beings,'' Jake said  
''Wait how are you shore that he wouldn't save the women's, meaning turning them into vampires?'' I said.  
''I don't know but why would he keep three woman?'' Paul said  
''Well I can ask Alice if she see any future for them''. I took my phone and started the text:

Auntie Alice the werewolf's are wondering do you see any future for those women? Love Ness lock monster.

We sat quite until Alice reply my text I read it out lowed:

Well Monster I don't see any future for them just that their children will survive...Be safe.

''There you have it he will not keep any of the women's he just wants' the kids'', I said ''And we can stop him if he tracked another women''.  
''Well ok we will continue this tomorrow, Meeting close for the night''. I will se you all when I see you and we left to go home.

4 Leah

It's my first morning in La Push and even if we came home late I woke up early, the time was 7.00 am and I got up put my dressing gown and went out from the guest room and to the kitchen. No one was up, I looked out from the window and Charlie's car was there. I wanted to do something nice so I started to make some waffles for breakfast, they will be ready just in time until all of them wakes up. I started to make the waffles and my mind went to the Cullen's, I wonder what they are doing. And that guestroom that Sue have decorated was nice. I had a double bed just like home and a computer even an own bathroom. I didn't even notice that I was done and the time was almost 8 o'clock. I heard some footsteps come from the second floor and I was relieved that someone is up. Charlie showed up and behind him was Sue and they looked shocked.  
''Did you make breakfast'' Sue asked  
''Yes I hope you don't mind I woke up early and I didn't know what to do''.  
''Of course it's ok but you are our guest, you shouldn't make breakfast''.  
''Please Sue I want to it's a new change for me, at home I never make breakfast for my own and like to cook''.  
''Well ok if you must'' she said and smiled. She turned on the coffee.'' Nessie why don't you go and wake Leah and Seth it's time to eat''.  
''I am glad to'' and I rust up the stairs and went to the first room that is Seth's. I knocked at the door at first but no answered so I opened the door a little and he was still sleeping, that is enough I thought I can't be alone any more.  
''Seth wake up it's time to eat'', no answer. ''Come one Seth wake up''. Well he turned and opened his eyes.  
''God morning Monster''  
''Are you coming up?''  
''Yeah of course just give me a minute''  
''Yes of course, going to wake up Leah too'', and I closed the door and went to Leah's room. I knocked the door there as well to be polite. '' Come in''  
''O good you are a wake, breakfast?''  
''You have no Idea how that's sounds I am starving. What are we having?''  
''I made waffles.''  
''You did'', she sounded impressed, ''Well I will be down in a minute can't miss Cullen's home mad waffles '',she said and laugh.  
I closed the door and went down stairs and Sue set the table and took out the jam from the refrigerator.  
''They are coming'' I said.  
''Ok good then the waffles won't get cold''. We all started to eat breakfast and they all gave me complements about the waffles. We had a great chat at the table and we started to discuss what we are going to do later.  
''Well Nessie I want to spend some time with you ,alone'' she said and leered at Seth, ''We can have a girl day?''  
''Yeah that sounds great Leah'', I sounded happy I want to be able to spend some time just with Leah and maybe she would tell me something that she was keeping from me.  
''You girls do that I am going to help Charlie paint the fence today.''  
''Right the fence I forgot that you were helping me Seth''. That moment the mail came and that reminded me about Kasper.  
''I wish Kasper was the one who came with the mail'', I said.  
''Who is Kasper'', Seth asked  
''The mailman at home he is cute''. Seth teased me, '' you are in love with the mailman''. Charlie came back with the mail..  
''Nessie?''. He sounded shock, ''you have an mail.''  
''Wait a minute I have an mail from who?''  
''Carlisle Cullen'' he said. I reached out from the letter and opened it and stared to read. I can't believe it I thought and started to cry.  
''What is it'', Charlie sounded worried.  
''O don't worry it's happy tears, you want to hear it?''  
''Only if you want to share it'' , Sue said.

Dear Renesmee I hope this letter finds you well and I hope you don't miss us, yet.  
I found your drawings and I have to say they were stunning and I am not just saying that just because I am you grandfather. So I sent them to Fashion& Beauty and they literally loved them. Congratulations I told you that it's not impossible to live up to more than one dream so from now one are not just Dr Renesmee Cullen but Nessie Swan a fashion designer. I know that you are probably freaking out but don't and that is one of the reasons I didn't call to tell you. And don't worry having two identity can't be that bad it will be just like Hannah Montana. I also send you a new drawing map so you can create new wonderworks miss Swan.  
Be Safe and have fun, Say Hi to Charlie and the others from me.  
Love Carlisle.

They were all staring at me, they didn't know want to say I could see that in their eyes. Dad always told me that I didn't need the ability to read minds because I could see right through them ( I wanted to have the same power like dad, transmitting thoughts stinks sometime).  
''Well that wasn't that we were expecting, weird. So what you are Nessie Swan now too?''  
''Yes grandpa, are you ok with it.''  
''Honey I'm, ok with it if you can live with it'' he said. I gave him an hug.  
''So my drawing map, did it come with the letter?''  
''No you have to go to town to get it'', Seth said.  
''Well that's ok we will get in when we go out Nessie'', Leah said.

I was in my room and looked after something to wear, Leah knocked at the door and came in.  
''Hey Leah are you ready?''  
''No I don't know what to wear'', she said.  
''Then we are at the same page. I looked at her and she looked intense. '' Leah what's wrong?''  
''Can I tell you something? ''  
''Yes of course, I won't tell anyone. trust me.''  
''Well I'm dating a guy and you are the first who knows.''  
''Oh, are you planning to tell Sue?''  
''Yes I am ,I have already meet his family and he want to meet mine but I want you to meet him first''. I was so relieved when she told me this, I was even afraid that she was in love with Jacob. Ok, I have a stupid crush on Kasper but I have more feelings for Jacob since I was a little girl and Kasper only help me to not think about Jake.  
''Leah you have no idea how happy you made me, just because you trusted me with a big secret like this. I won't tell a soul'', I cross my heart and I raised my hand and she smiled.  
''Thank you. But I don't know what to wear because we will have our little girl-time then we will meet him and in the end the three of us will come home and talk with the rest of the family.''  
''I don't know Leah shouldn't your mum be prepared that you will come home with your boyfriend?''  
''I know but I don't know how to tell her so I think it will be better this way.''  
''Ok'' I said.'' I have a dress who is perfect for you''. I went back to my closet and took a purple dress and gave it to Leah.  
''Wow this is beautiful where did you get it?''  
''I made it myself''. The dress should be perfect on Leah, the length is down to her knees so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.  
''You did'', she sounded shocked , ''Carlisle was right you are good.''  
''Thanks, you can get ready in here with me and I can help you with you make-up if you want me to help you?.''  
''Renesmee, I am glad that you are an part of my family'', she said and gave an hug.

We drove into town and parked outside the Mail-office and got inside.  
''Hello I believe you have a package for me'', I said to one of the salesman. He looked at me and smiled.  
''Well that's what we do but miss this man was before you'' and he nodded to an middle age man who smiled back to me.  
''I am sorry I didn't see you sir.''  
''It's ok they can't find my mail anyway so go ahead'' he said and backed a little.  
''Thank you, that very kind if you''  
''You are welcome, It's not very day you meet a such a polite young lady'', he said.  
''Well in my family it's important to be nice, that's how they raised me anyway'', I laugh.  
''Ok I need your Id for you package miss?''  
''Eh Cullen'' I said and the man who let me threw looked at me with wide eyes.  
''Be right back Miss Cullen'', and he went to find my mail.  
''I am sorry I couldn't help of hearing, you are a Cullen?''  
''The last time I checked I am , why do you know my family Mr.?''  
''Newton, My name is Mike Newton and I knew some Cullen's but I don't know if it is the ones you know?''  
''Well Mr. Newton, My father kept me well informed about his and mum's family and friends and about their time in Forks. My mum had a Mike Newton in her class, her name was Isabella Swan.''  
''Well she didn't like when we called her Isabella. So that means that you are Bella's and Edward's daughter?''  
''Yes sir I am, My name is Renesmee'', we shake hands.  
''Well it's very nice to meet you Renesmee.'' I nodded at him.  
''It's nice to meet some of my parents friends''. The man came with my package and asked me to sign and I've got it.  
''I hope they find you package Mr. Newton. Have a nice day.''  
''Thank you bye.''

We drove to the dinger that mum and Charlie used to eat when mum was a human and we parked in the parking place. We got out from the car when suddenly Leah stoped at took my hand.  
''It stinks vampires '',she said.  
''Demitri?'', I asked  
''I don't know, Don't know what he smells like''. I turned around and tried to catch the smell but It took a while until I caught it. Well Demitri helped me with that by calling me. I saw him, his red eyes, laughing at me. I started to walk to him but I stopped when I saw that he wasn't alone. Another vampire standing by his side.  
''Demitri to afraid to walk alone?''  
''No I am not afraid of anyone, specially you. This is Lex, he is helping me with my project. We are going to be one big happy family.''  
''You are sick killing innocent women just so you can create an army of half beings.''  
''Well how do you like to be a part of it. You look great and I think that you can handle giving birth to half beings and still survive, you can be with me'', Lex said. Demitri looked at him.  
''That's Renesmee Cullen. The half being I told you about''. Lex nodded at him and then at me meaning that the offer still stand.  
''You can have a better life with us Renesmee. Why are you wasting your time and hanging out with those wet dogs.''  
''Sorry can't do I don't make a pack with filthy vampires like you.''  
''Watch your mouth half being'', Demitri sounded mad.  
''No let her Demitri she looked hot when she is cocky. The offer still stands I really want to you to be the mother of my children even the one who is coming in a couple of weeks''.  
''What how many have you?'' Leah snarled at them.  
''Demitri have three on the way and I have one''. Leah kept on snarling and she started to shake, she was going to explode.  
I took her hand ''Not here'' and I looked around.  
''Well it was very nice to meet you and we will see you around'' Lex said. They started to walk into the woods when I shouted:  
''Demitri the Volturi dislike what you are doing, think about it your life ends soon'' ,I said and smiled at him. Demitri looked at me with scare in his eyes and they left into the woods. I took out my phone from my bag and called home. The phone rang three times when Dad answered:  
''Dad Demitri have an assistant on his job''.  
''What are you talking about, slow down''. I realize that I was talking to fast, I was freaking out how many women will die so they can play their sick little game, I don't know why dad told me to slow down he can still hear me if I was crying and talking at the same time.  
''I saw Demitri, he have a friend Lex with him and they are both creating half beings''.  
''What'' he shouted and called for Alice. '' Demitri is working with another vampire named Lex, how could you have miss that''  
''Dad don't blame Alice it not her fault, Demitri knows about our gifts and he is playing with our minds.''  
''We have to call the Volturi his have to end now. ''  
''I couldn't agree more'' I said with a worried voice.  
''Nessie I can't read your thoughts over the phone but I can still know if something is bugging you.''  
''His stupid friend said that he want me to give birth to his other children now'', I sounded angry.  
''What'' he snarled, ''did he touched you.''  
''No dad I'm ok''. I heard Alice say that she can see them and she see four women now in pain and one who is not going to be. She know the shape it's not clearly but it looked like me. Dad is freaking out I heard him break something.  
''Nessie go home don't worry we are coming and don't stay a second away from Jacob do you hear me'', he was jelling.  
''I copied every word. ''

We drove home but she had her boyfriend with us as planned. Brian a guy with brown hair and green eyes, tall and ha-ha Leah had more biceps than him. We went inside and I heard Jacob talking to Seth and Charlie, Sue came to the door and she was shocked.  
''Em, mum sit down I have to talk.''

5 Baseball match

I was in my room laying on my bed and thinking about home. What are they doing?, are they coming? where are we suppose to find them and try to save the women and kill Demitri and Lex? My phone rang, it's after midnight so it was someone of the Cullen's.  
''Hello?''  
''Hearing your voice make me sad that you are not with us Renesmee.''  
''Mum'', I started to cry.'' Mum are you ok?.''  
''Me I am fine who dears to lay an finger on me but I am worried about you. Edward didn't want to tell me about your little meeting with Demitri. I freaked out, I am so going to rip his head off''. She was serious and when we kill vampires we literally rip them into piece and burn them.  
''You do that and I am going to set the fire''. I stopped crying because even if mum can't cry it was heart breaking for her.  
''Nessie you have to be careful. All of the werewolf's are well informed are they are on their guard. I don't have to worry about you when you are home with Charlie you have two werewolf's living there and Jacob should be there any moment.''  
''Jacob? but he went home like an hour ago.''  
''Yes we know but he will be back, he can't say to Charlie and Sue I am staying because that is Bella's order.''  
''Ok when will he be here''. That second Jacob was outside and he knocked on the window as little as he could that just I could have heard it.  
''Hey Jacob mum just told me that you were coming.''  
''Yes and here I am, can I come in''. I waited a second to hear won't mum was saying.  
''Nessie I asked Jacob to watch over you so let him in to you room and I know that you are an adult but please for me remember our limits.''  
''Thank you mum and don't worry those are still registered in my head.''  
''Ok be careful honey and Oh Alice wanted me to tell you that tomorrow a thunderstorm is coming in if you want to play.''  
''Really all right a half vampire kick the werewolf's ass in baseball'', I waved with my hand told Jacob to come in. ''Say thanks to Alice and god night mum I love you.''  
''I love you too, try to get some sleep.'' I put down my cell and Jake was inside.  
''I am sorry that you have to baby sit Jake.''  
''Are you kidding me I wouldn't mind babysitting you at all'', he said and he lie on my bed on his back next to me. ''So tell me some gossip about home''.  
''What do you what to know'', I said  
''Well do you have any friends at home were you popular at school?''  
''I have many friends at home and two of them are my best friends and according to my dad they are the loyal ones to me. Sarah and Izzy, the thing is that they are not popular at school because they come from low-middle class family but I didn't care. I am the riches kid in town and I hang out with the losers .That didn't bother me at all and Esme always said ''you have a pure heart even for a vampire''. I was very popular among the guys but not very popular among the cheerleaders-girls because they wanted me to join them and ditch the low class losers but I didn't. I told them I won't join them if they can't treat my friend with respect. They didn't like that ''I stole their attention from the guys'' either. When I went out with the popular kids I always took Sarah and Izzy with me and the others accepted the fact that I am always going to take them with, so the other kids with time started to hang out with Sarah and Izzy too and invited them as well into parties and they got even asked out from the guys from the football team and that was great.''  
''That's very nice, because when Edward and his siblings went to school in Forks they always went for them self's. Well you don't have any siblings to hang out with so that's impossible for you.''  
''Jake they didn't want the humans to find out about their secret so they thought it was for the best. And yeah I don't have any siblings to hang out with and that's bad but even if I had I couldn't just hang out with them. It's different now I can take home my best friends and they know my secret.''  
''They do, how?''  
''I told them and they accepted it and they are not afraid anymore, so too Sarah and Izzy I don't have any secrets from them.''  
''That's great. What was that about baseball with the werewolf's?''  
''O yeah , we have a traditional to play baseball every time it's a thunder storm coming in and Alice saw that a storm coming in to town so I wish that we can play it will be fun.''  
''Yeah ok we can take a time out from hunting Demitri, we can't find his hiding place anyway. I can send them a text right away''. Jake started to text all of them, I wonder how long it will take for Leah and Seth to realize that he is here.  
''There is something I still can't believe, Leah opened up for you.  
''Yeah she did and that I am glad for and Sue took it well.''  
''Of course she took it well Leah have been alone for too long, how long have they been in a relationship?''  
''Well to long for him to ask Sue for Leah's hand''. Someone was at my door, knocked a little. I knew who that was I have been here too long to know their smells.  
''Come in Seth, I said''. Seth came in to my room:  
''So are we playing'', he said exited , finally they send the text back to Jake.  
''They are in.''  
''Ok this is going to be great, you have no idea how cool it is to play in thunderstorm. ''  
''Renesmee, after the match tomorrow can we go out?, Me, you, Leah, Jake, Brian and Amanda.''  
''Hell yes it will be fun. What are we doing.''  
''Well they have opened a new restaurant in Forks and I have already reserved our places,'' he smiled. ''And I want to propose to her later in the evening.''  
''Oh, I am going to cry''. I went up from the bed and gave him an hug.'' So you and Leah have find someone to live with.''  
''Yeah, ok I will go to bed now I will see you tomorrow, goodnight'' he said and went.  
''Well this is going to be fun Nessie, have a night out.''  
''Yeah well it's late we will continue this tomorrow.''  
''Ok''. We made us self's comfortable, I hope I can sleep with Jake being here. But Jake slept almost immediately and now I think that I can slept too.  
My dreams were this time about my past, when my psychical age was 5 but I looked like 15. It was the night before Christmas eve and I came home with Alice and Rose from our friends the Denali coven. It was snowing so much that if we were humans we wouldn't be able to see a thing. We walked inside but only uncle Emmett and Jasper were there.  
''Hi you guys where are the others?'', Rose asked  
''Carlisle and Esme are out hunting and the love couples are at the orphanage'', Em answer.  
''Oh ok. I have to change'', Alice said and Rose nodded and they both went upstairs.  
''Nessie are you coming?'', Rose asked  
''No I have to get something to eat''. I went to the kitchen to get a snack when Emmett followed me.  
''Hey monster did you have fun?''  
''Yes I did, were you bored''.  
''A lot. What is going on with your hair'', he said and smiled.  
''What's up with my hair?''  
''You look like a troll''.  
''I do not''.  
''Oh yes you do'', he said and started to laugh.  
''Uncle Jasper'', I shouted and ran back to the living room were Jazz was reading on the sofa.  
''What is it Nessie''. He looked at me and saw that I saw hurt and me made room next to me. I went and sat next to him.  
''Emmett is saying that I look like a troll'', I sobbed  
''What you don't, don't listen to him he is the one who looks like a troll and he just wants someone to join him. You can't because you look to good for a troll'', he said and gave me an hug. ''I tell you what tomorrow when you wake up we are going to open our gifts and then we are going to lurk Emmett outside and make him pose like a snowman''. We laugh and my dream flowed to the morning when I ran down the stairs wearing a red dress that mum got me. ( they never leave me in pyjamas when the morning breaks in) They were many gifts under the tree and I sat down and started to open them one by one and gave the senders an hug (well those in the room, the Cullen's)  
''You have an final gift Nessie'', Mum said when I was done.  
''Really, what kind of gift'', I said.  
''He is waiting for you in the kitchen'', dad said I walked to the kitchen and just saw a tail first. I went closer and I saw him. A dog, they did really listen to my wishes.  
''Hercules'', I said and the dog ran to me and licked my face. They all showed behind me.  
''Do you like him' , Carlisle asked  
''Yes thank you''.  
''I am felling thirsty, Edward brought home some food Emmett'', said and looked at me.  
''No, you don't touch him'', I said and Rose hit Emmett. Dad started to laugh but it was at Jasper who laugh back.  
''What are you two laughing about'', I asked  
''How about that snowman Renesmee'', Jazz said. ''The snow is all ready and it's waiting for you''.  
''You were playing without me Jazz'', Emmett said  
''You can play with us now Em, but It's my ruled'', I said and me the uncles and dad with a video camera ( he wants every moment of me on tape) went out, we weren't even really out when Emmett threw a snowball on me.  
''No you didn't'', I shouted and ran after him.  
''Nessie'', Jazz said and I stopped. He was standing by some huge snowballs he had created and I went to him and got one and threw it on Em who fell.  
''What no fair, you have been preparing yourself to attack me''.  
''Yes and let's see if the snowman likes hanging out with trolls'', I said and me with Jazz ran to Em. Jazz took Em up and I took the snowball and we places him like a snowman. Alice came out with some carrots so he may look like a snowman.  
''Now you look better'', Jazz said and we did high five.  
''You two are so getting for this...''

It's morning and I have slept good this night could it have been for Jake?. The time was 9:30 and I've got up. Since we are going to play after breakfast I could get dressed now, I took my training clothes that I have made myself and went into the bathroom to get dressed, it's good that dad made me take some shoes without any heel. When I came out Jake was up.  
''God morning Jake''  
''God morning sunshine. I probably should go I will meet you at the field in about an hour.''  
''Ok I'll see you later'' ,and he went out from the window but before we run away se looked at me. ''Nessie?''  
''Yes what is it Jake.''  
''I don't know how to say this… nothing ''  
''What Jake just say it I will not laugh''  
''You make me hole Renesmee, I can't live without you'' he said, winked and ran away.  
I was shocked, can't believe that just happened. I made my bead and opened my window a little and got out to the kitchen, Charlie and Sue had gone to work and Leah was on her way to wake me up.  
''O you are up, good let's eat I can't wait to play. You and I are going to be in the same team'' she said.  
''You've got that right, I don't want anyone else to be in my team'', and smiled at Seth.  
''Do you always play when there is an thunderstorm'', Seth asked.  
''Yes only in thunderstorms because when we hit the ball, it sounds too loud so the thunder conceal it and no one will know what we are doing.''  
''How do you split for team'', Leah said.  
''That's easy Esme rather be the judge than play so that make us even players . So we split the couples up so Mum and dad won't be in the same team.''  
''Oh ok, It sounds like fun.''  
''It's fun, once we played girls vs. boys and Esme was the judge as always. But the boys won because they have the biggest forces in their team.''  
''Who is that'', Seth asked.  
''My dad and Uncle Emmett. Dad is the fastest one and Emmett the strongest so they won. I am fast and strong too but comparing them together, they literally kick our asses.'' We laugh about it.  
''Renesmee how can you hide that your parents are _dead_''  
''Well it's hard and I don't like the fact to lie. At home everybody thinks that dad is my brother and mum is his wife ,but they didn't go at the same school I did thank God. They wanted to give me some privatesi.  
''Well that's good and strange to have your dad as your brother'', Leah said.  
''Yeah tell me about it, but my best friends Sarah and Izzy know about my secret so when I am with them everything is like normal. But it was always funny when dad or the others came to pick me up right before we went hunting, the girls were so happy when they came they had some stupid crush and Emmett always winked at them just to have some fun.''  
''Are Sarah and Izzy vampires as well'', Seth asked.  
''No they are humans.''  
''Ok that's strange too'' Leah said, ''but you just said that they wanted to give you some privatesi and they still came to pick you up?''  
''Yeah I know but I am glad to have them in my life. They only come to pick me up when we are going hunting, the other days I drive to school by myself''. Seth looked at the time.  
''Hey if you guys are done we should go and meet the others''. We got up and I helped them clear the table and I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth's and closed the window and we left.

We arrived to the same place that the Cullen's used to play and they were all there a bunch of werewolf's.  
''Are you ready to play'' I shouted.  
''Hell yes'' they shouted back. Sam started to split us into two groups and Leah asked him to be in the same group as me and he granted her wish.  
''Before we start I have something I want to ask you guys about. You know that I am an designer now and I want to design something for the werewolf's''.  
''So we can be like a rock band with same outfits'', Leo said.  
''Yes exactly, so maybe tomorrow or another day I can get your sizes and make you guys some outfits, if that's ok with you.''  
''Are you kidding me that would be awesome'', Jared said.  
''Ok let's play some boll'', Quil said and we started. My team Leah, Quil , Jared, Sam Jr, Rex and we were hitting first. And team two was Seth, Jake, Paul, Adam, Leo and Dex and they were trying to catch our balls, Sam was the judge. I was first out to hit the ball and Paul was the pitcher and Quil was the shortstop.  
''Hey vampire-girl how hard do you hit'', Paul said and laugh .  
''One way to find out, catch it if you can''. Paul threw the ball and I hit it and the ball went long and I started to run.  
''Hey Paul beat me if you can''. I ran the fastest I could and I came ''home'' again before Adam threw the ball to Paul so he could burn me out.  
''You were lucky this time'', he said and prepared to throw it to Jared. We had a lot of fun and my team was pretty good but team two capture half of our throwing balls and now it's time to switch out team is out and I was the pitcher and Dex was the shortstop.  
''Ok first out is Jake'', Sam said.'' Nessie prepare to throw the ball.''  
''Don't disappoint me Jake'', I said and he smiled and winked.  
They game was over and it was even but Paul said that they won because they were the best. We sat on the grown and were laughing, Paul and Jacob were teasing each other about who is the best player. I was resting my head on Leah's shoulder and we were just looking at the boys. Paul and Jacob stopped and looked at each other and then all the werewolf's were standing up, Leah took my hand:  
''Vampires'', she snarled  
''What but wait it can be my uncles, dad said that they will be around.''  
''It's not them I don't recognize the smell'', Sam answer and looked at me: ''why don't you catch the smell?''  
''I don't know… it must be something wrong with my instincts.''  
''Demitri? ''Seth asked  
''One way to find out...be on your guard this can get ugly'', Jake said and looked at me. Two male vampires were running to us. I saw them, I recognized them… - the want to be cool vampires from my school.  
''Luke and Leo'', I said and pronounced their names like curse. They were all looking at me:  
''Do you know them?'' Quil asked  
''Yes they went to my school until dad chase them away''. I looked at Jake who was smiling:  
''So we can kill them?''  
''Have fun'', I said and looked at the running vampires again. I wonder why I couldn't smell them coming until they were really close? They stopped in front of us and they were looking at each other:  
''I told you that they weren't humans, don't you sense their power'', Luke said  
''Yes but also their smell'', he answered and wrinkle his nose. He looked at the werewolf's who were snarling at them until he saw my face behind Leah.  
''Well , well look at this surprise I didn't expect to see you here Renesmee. I see that out ways keep leading us too you'', he said and winked. Jake started to shake so badly so I had to go to him:  
''Jake, chill. I know right, like fate wants you dead'', I said and looked at them.  
''Oh now, we haven't don't anything yet Renesmee and as I see that you don't have your father here to protect you this time'', Leo said and starred at the others. I heard someone snarling in the woods, I didn't have to guess who it is.  
''I wouldn't be so confidence if I were you. They are around and I have some other guardians for the moment''. I looked back at the werewolf's and Paul was smiling with his whole face and reminded me of Emmett when he wants to fight. I looked back at Leo: ''Have you heard of werewolf's?''  
''Yes, but they can't possible do any harm...it's still day'', Luke said with scare in his voice.  
''Really'' I said and back up and gave they some space to transform. Twelve shapeshifters were standing before me the next minute there were eleven werewolf's snarling at the vampires. Leah didn't transform she came to me and looked bored for the first time. I don't know what happened but they started to run and the others ran behind them but it wasn't a long show. A few seconds if to be exact until they were separated from their bodies and Leah was setting on the fire. We were sitting around the fire and Sam was looking at me, but I don't understand what he wanted to know because they all ripped their clothes but Leah was still a human.  
''Sam wants to know how you know them and why they were after you?''  
''I meet them when I started high school, mum and dad dropped me of to my first day in school ever. Dad saw the twins and warn me from them but I told him that it will be fine, I can handle myself after all I am half. The twins were not shy and just hang out with them self, they were hanging out with the other kids particular the girls, their meal. They were always the centre of the attention and tried to show to the boys that they were stronger, the ruler of the school. The boys tried to win the attention back but they in most cases ended in coma. The months passed by and many girls disappeared but no one had an idea what happened to them apart from us. Carlisle and the others wanted to find the twins and talk to them, tell them that it's not okay what they are doing. It was Friday and Rosaline was suppose to pick me up and then we were going to meet the others to hunt together, It was Jasper's birthday. Rosaline called me, it was something wrong with the car so she told me to take a cab and then I will meet the others in the woods. The twins heard me and offered me a lift home and I accepted after all I thought what would they do, I was as much thirsty as them and could defend myself. We approach the woods and I asked him to stop and he did but he had looked the doors.  
''Would you be kind and opened the door'', I asked him  
''I would but I am not nice and we are thirsty''. They were both smiling at me so I could see their teeth's. But they stopped smiling and started to snarl.  
''Be careful before you taste you own medicine'', I told them but they just laugh at me. Luke was sitting in the back and he got a grip on my shoulder, my family were about five minute away and they will hear me if I screamed. I started to snarl at them and they were both in shock so Luke let go of my shoulders and I kicked the door so hard it fell off. I started to run into the woods and they ran after me.  
''Dad? Emmett?, Japer? where are you, help m...'' Leo captured me and held his hand on my mouth.  
''What are you'', Luke asked. I started to smile at him, I heard my family running and Leo didn't hold me anymore. I looked around and saw them, Jasper and Emmett were holding them so hard they were going to brake. Carlisle came and held me and he stroke my hair. Esme, mum, Alice and Rose were snarling.  
''I don't think my daughter will be your lunch'', dad snarled at them and then looked at me: ''are you ok?''  
''Yes, thank God you were in the area''. Jasper swore and a took a harder grip on Leo's neck.  
''I am sorry, we didn't know the human was under vampire protection'', Leo said  
''Not even that vampire adopt humans to be their children'', Luke said and made a funny face. Mum screamed at them that made even me jump:  
''Another word about my daughter and I will set you on fire.''  
''Does she look like a human to you'', Emmett wisped in Luke's ear  
''No, I don't know what she is...she snarled at us and ruined my car with her strength''. He looked at me.  
''You should be happy that I have an control over my thirst, I am half vampire''. Luke and Leo looked at each other with wide eyes and dad went closer to them.  
''You touch my daughter again, even think about her you will be sorry. It's best if you leave town, this city is small for both of our families''. My uncles let them go when dad gave them the signal and the ran as fastest they could. Were went back to hunt but Jasper didn't left me out of his sight, he felt me worry too much.  
''So have they looked for you ever since?'' Leah asked  
''No, they scared them off. But I guess they thought that they could take me this time''. Jake snarled quietly and then we heard my uncles snarl in the woods.

Seth, Leah and I got home and took a shower, we was suppose to meet Jake, then Brian and Amanda. I am so nervous , Seth is going to propose to Amanda and Brian promised Leah a ring to night.  
We went to my car and Jake was there wearing a tuxedo as Seth, Seth drove my car as ordinary.  
''Were you home schooled Nessie'', Seth asked  
''Yes until I was in mans eyes old enough to go to school. Before that mum said the I wasn't ready that ordinary kids prepare them self in school but I grew so fast so Carlisle thought it would be better so learn at home until I started school.''  
''Who were your teachers?'', Leah asked  
''Carlisle taught me math, chemistry, physics and biology. Every night before I went to bed I walked to his office and asked him to learn me more about the human body. The stuff a doctor should know, Carlisle notice that I loved what he was doing to we taught me more about it on my ''breaks''. Dad taught me languages but first English, spelling and stuff then he started to teach me Spanish, French and so one. Jasper was my history teacher and Emmett my athletics teacher but we always fought so it wasn't a much of a lesson. Esme took her time to be my art teacher and she even to me to learn how to plant and stuff. Mum and I worked in the kitchen, we were cooking. My aunties were my classmates/friends I hang out with on my spare time, well not only them but they never left me alone on study time they were there and asked my teachers questions they already knew just to make this easy for me. Rosaline was even my music teacher when dad wasn't''.  
''Cool I beat that you learn a lot from them, they have been around for a long time'', Jake laugh.  
''Yea they have, that make them smart.''  
''Are you a excellent cook like your parents than'', Seth asked  
''Better, I have my friends over every Sunday for dinner. We cook than eat, my dad don't leave my head alone and he could see that I don't like eating alone so he made mum call my friends ones and they came over. It's become an tradition.''  
''Do you miss them?'' Leah asked  
''Yes a lot. But I have you and that keeps my mind of them.''  
I came to the resonant , Brian and Amanda were there already. Brian was wearing an tuxedo as the boys and Amanda had a black dress, It matched her pale face and those blue eyes and blond hair, she was cute. Leah and I had the same dress but not the same colour. I had mine in red and she in black-red another of my wonderworks.

6 Tattoo

Me and Jake took a walk in the park near the restaurant and let the couples get on with their ring stuff, we didn't walk long men he suddenly took my hand and smiled. We saw a empty spot to sit, and we sat and talked.  
''I have never seen the sky with so many stars'', I said.  
''Never?''  
''No it have always been clear with maybe some separate stars but not like this.''  
''Well in La Push there it is always like this, it kind of nice when you just want to think and the stars makes you feel relax and calm. You look so beautiful in the moon light''. I looked at him and Jake meet my eyes , smiled at me and he started to bend over. My heart started to beat harder it felt like it was going to fall out from my chest. He was so close that I could feel his worm breath.  
''Jake?'' Seth was calling from a cross the street.  
''Man'' ,he said, ''Yes Seth.''  
''Are you guys coming?''  
''We are on our way'', I said and we stared to walk to them, Jake didn't take my hand this time, so I took his and he seemed surprise and smiled at me.  
We meet the others and they were all smiling with their whole faces. Leah came running to me and showed me her diamond in a golden ring and I gave her an hug and congratulated the both couples. I have already seen Amanda's ring before it was on their finger a diamond on gold ring.  
''What shall we do now?'' I said  
''I don't know what do you guys want to do?'' Seth said.  
''How about a movie'', Amanda said when we passed a tattoo shop and I stopped.  
''You guys I want to get an tattoo''.  
''You want a what now'', Jake said almost shouted.  
''Yes I want to have a tattoo to remind me of my good family and friends, I have already made up my mind. Will you guys wait for me?''  
''Yes of course we will, maybe I get one for myself'', Leah said and looked at Brian and he answered.  
''Hey do what even you want to.''  
''Alright'', I said and we went inside. Jake came to me.  
''Bella is going to kill you.''  
''I am an adult, are you afraid of her.''  
''Not really but she does have some sharp teeth's'', he said and laughed.  
A man came to us and said.  
''I am Cole welcome , how may I help you today?''  
''Well we want to get some tattoo's'', Leah said.  
''Do you know what kind of tattoo you want?'', now Leah was looking at me  
''What do you want'', she said? I looked at Jake and looked at Cole again.  
''I want a star on my left wrist, a simple star and don't fill it with colours.''  
''Ok lady will do and you'' now he was talking to Leah and she looked at me and smiled.  
''I'll have what she will have.''  
''Ok follow me'', I sat in a chair in the room to the left and Leah to the right and I looked at her, Jake and the others were outside because Brian was smoking.  
''Leah do you get mad if I want to get two tattoos?''  
''No, but why two?''  
''The star is suppose to remind me of my time here in Forks. You, Seth and Jake but the other one I want a rose and the letter S and C on each side of the rose.''  
''A symbol of your family''  
''Yes'  
''I hope it will be good'' and she smiled at me. Cole was doing my tattoo and a girl Kate was doing Leah's. I told Cole about my other wanted tattoo.  
''And you want that one in colour? you know it will not be cheap'', he said.  
''I know, I can pay don't worry.'' Leah asked Cole how much it will coast but I told her that it was a gift from me.  
''So what is up with you and Jake'', she asked and I turned red.  
''Well nothing really, nothing have happed yet apart from that we are holding hands that's all''. I sounded disappointed and she notice that.  
''Do you want anything to happened between you?''  
''Yes, I think I do.''  
''Well than, don't worry nature have their way'', she said and smiled. '' I don't think it will take long, I mean you two are soulmates''.

We were done and we went outside where the others were waiting, Jake saw us and came.  
''So let me see'', he said and the others came as well. Leah and me both raised our hands and showed them, our common tattoos.  
''I have another one'', I said and raised my hair so they could see my other tattoo on my neck.  
''Cullen and Swan , I'm I right'', Jake said.  
''Yes, so do you like it?''  
''Of course anything on you looks great'', he said and took my hand. I saw Seth, in shock.  
''Okay'', said Seth slowly , ''shall we go and see the movie?'' I took my hand and put it on Jake's chin and transmitted my thoughts. ''_How about you and me leave the love couple's alone, I have ordered some material for your jackets and the mail-office closes soon. What do you say_?''  
''Eh what about me and Nessie leave you alone, we have some work to do and we see you guys tomorrow?''  
''Ok sure'', Leah said and looked at me and winked. ''We see you later, bye'' they said and left for the movie and me and Jake holding hands went to the mail-office for my material.  
We went to the mail-office ten minutes before it closes, we were lucky I want to start with those jackets because I want them to wear them.  
''Sam texted me all sizes so I can't wait to start'', I said  
''So what are you planning to do?''  
''You'll see'', I said and winked.  
''God evening, Renesmee Cullen you have a package for me.''  
''Oh yes miss Cullen, just a moment.''  
''Well I see that it have become a tradition to meet you here Renesmee'', said a man behind us. I looked back and saw Mr. Newton.  
''God evening Mr. Newton, have an package again?''  
''No this is the same one , and I hope they haven't lost it again'', He looked at me then he notice Jake and starred: ''Wait don't I know you? ''  
''Yes you do Jacob Black, Bella's friend, we were at the movies ones.''  
''Oh yes now I remember. Jessica come I like you to meet someone''. Jessica another of my mum's friends. ''This is Bella's and Edward's daughter the one I meet the other day.''  
''Oh right, nice to meet you. Wow you look so like your parents, I mean you are adopted but still you are just a copy of them''. Jessica looks the same as in the photo my showed me but she is a little older and pregnant.  
''Honey'', Mike said and looked at her. A boy came behind them.  
''Dad come on I don't have all day you know.''  
''Renesmee this is my son Daniel, Dan this is Renesmee Cullen the daughter of some friends of ours.''  
''Oh hi, so you are the pale faces daughter who died in a car crash'', he said.  
''Hey I would watch my mouth if I were you'', Jake threaten him.  
''Jake just leave it, Yes I am the pale faces daughter and I am glad that I am.''  
''Please forgive my son he is not himself'', she said and lay her hand on her stomach, I could see that she had some cramps and she became pale.  
''Miss Cullen sigh please''. I sighed he paper and Jake took my package.  
''Man what did you order''.  
Tree, two, one!  
And Jessica fainted.  
''O my God Jessica'', Mike shouted, ''Someone call 911''. Dan took his phone and called an ambulance. I ran to Jessica and compared her blood pressure.  
''She needs a hospital'', I shouted.  
''Mike hold her legs up, Jake I have some dextrose in my bag give me it''. Jake threw all of my stuff on the grown and gave me the dextrose and held it in Jessica's mouth but didn't let go because she can suffocate.  
''Do you know what you are doing?'', Mike screamed.  
''Yes, trust me''.  
The ambulance came and they took over. One of the nurses came and asked me what happened and I explained to her and she asked for my name, the soonest I said Cullen she asked if I was Carlisle's granddaughter.  
''Her blood pressure is low and she must get to surgery immediately, Thank you for your help Dr Cullen''. I felt proud of myself when she said Dr.

I asked Jake to drive me to the old Cullen's house because there where we working and nobody bought that house so I still have the key.  
''So tell me what we are doing here'', Jake said.  
''I don't want Charlie or the others so see what I am working with but you are an exception just if you don't tell them how the jackets are going to be.''  
''Ajaj captain'', he said, ''So how do you know all that medical stuff? You are not even a doctor yet.''  
''Well I have always wanted to help people so in my spare time I always visit Carlisle in the hospital and he taught me everything I know.''  
''So you like what you are doing?''  
''With my whole heart, I just wish that I could help those women. I know what they are going threw.''  
''Yeah I know too, I was with Bella the whole pregnancy.''  
''I know, I remember. Do you want to help me.''  
''Yes of course but with what.''  
''Wait aren't you suppose to work tomorrow?''  
''Yeah, but I can help a little first.''  
''Okay then draw template on this paper of every size you can draw to night. You can sleep on the couch later because I know that you are not going to leave me alone.''  
''Glad that you know that. But when I leave tomorrow are you going back to Charlie?''  
''Yes in the morning ,then I will come back here.''  
''Ok call me then I will take my work with me. You are not staying here alone.''  
''Don't worry. Seth, Leah or someone else can come. Don't worry I won't be alone. I am never alone dad have his brothers spying on me from somewhere.''  
''Ha-ha, right I forgot about them''  
''Yes they are around''. We sat and worked until 2 am. Jake didn't want to go to bed until I forced him to bed. I am glad that I have the vampire speed, I was almost finish with two jackets when the sun rise and Jake woke up.  
''God morning monster, been up all night?''  
''Yes and I just finished the second jacket'', I said proudly  
''Well I am glad that you have finished 2 of 16 jackets but you have to sleep to''. He looked at the table and saw some china food. ''What were you doing out?''  
''Don't worry about me, I can handle it. I was starving so I ran to Port Angeles to get something to eat''. I changed the subject, ''But I am not sure what I will do with the puppies when they crow up. Maybe they will send their sizes and I will make some jackets for them too.''  
''You are not suppose to leave the house alone and don't think about the babies they won't be part of the werewolf's until they are 15 years old. ''  
''Jake come on, don't forget I have other babysitters who are watching me''. Jake rolled his eyes.  
''I have to go home and get ready for work and you are going home.''  
''Yes I will just take my purse''. And we left.  
I walked in to Charlie's house and he came running to the door.  
''Where have you been, Leah and Seth just came as well and I know that they were with their partners but you?''  
''Grandpa I was at the Cullen's old house there I am working with my project.''  
''Oh, but why didn't you call, where you alone.''  
''No Jake was there, but he slept because he was going to work later.''  
We walked to the kitchen there Seth and Leah were and they looked at me with curious eyes.  
''What are you working on then.''  
''Some gang jackets to the werewolf's.''  
''Oh, nice project'' he said ''well I am off to work. Behave''.  
''We will bye''. Leah came to me with a cup of coffee.  
''So where were you last night'', she said.  
''Didn't you hear me, I worked with the jackets.''  
''Did you really work with the jackets.''  
''I swear nothing is going on with me and Jake yet, breath'', I said and sat on the chair in the kitchen.  
''So have you started with them'', Seth said.  
''Yes I have finished two jackets tonight.''  
''Two'', they said shocked.  
''Yes I am going over there later. Leah do you want to help me?''  
''Yes of course but first can we get some sleep?''  
''Wait what did you guys do last night'', I said and lay my arms in cross.  
''I will tell you later when we are working'', she looked at Seth.  
''Well don't wait for me to tell you anything'', he said and walked fast up to his room.

7 Vision

Months past and my summer vacation was over and we still didn't meet Demitri, Lex or the women. The great part was that I finished the skin jackets, and they looked great. They were black and on the back is an howl wolf and beneath is their embroidered names and on the left arm is my symbol, a swan. Charlie have been great we have spend some time alone, we went shopping one day ( Charlie hate shopping). Carlisle called me a night and told me that he have began taking night classes. I was shocked what does he need that for?. He told me that we want to know more about animal and how to cure them ( purpose for the werewolf's). I've got a little sad that he took classes without me but he promise me to teach me after I graduate.  
Leah and I drove to Sam's place the afternoon and their were all waiting for the jackets but it was something wrong, I could see it in their faces.  
''Hey Vampire-girl come on I want to see my jacket'', Embry said exited.  
''Hold on I am coming'', I said and we went to them. I took up the first jacket, Sam's and gave it to him and asked him to wear it and the same to the rest. They tried on the jackets and they looked like a gang but without motorcycle.  
''This is the coolest thing I have ever wearied'', Adam said and came to give me an hug. ''Thank you Nessie.''  
''You are all very welcome'', I said, but I have to spoil the atmosphere and I looked from face to face. ''What's going on''.  
''Have you read the paper this morning'', Jake said  
''No, why.''  
''The police have found two of the women dead. Their stomach have been cut up and one of the women they find outside the Newton shop, her blood was empty and the other one the same but they found her ten meters from the first one'', Sam said.  
''What o no, no , no, no''. I was feeling dizzy. ''I need to sit down''. Jake came and took my hand and looked at me.  
''Are you ok'', he asked  
''Do I look ok Jake, those poor women''. I've got up. ''I am going into the woods to look for the others who is coming with me?''. All of them wanted to come but I choose only Seth, Jake and Sam and we went into the woods. We were still running, Seth, Jake were werewolf's and Sam ran with me as a human. My phone rang and we stopped to pick it up.  
''Hello?''  
''Nessie it's Emmett. We lost the stank of Demitri but Jasper is smelling blood in the area. We think that we can smell the werewolf's but we are not sure.''  
''Where are you guys?'' Emmett told me where they were, it's 10 minute away if we run fast enough. We started to run very fast that even two human eyes can't see us. I saw them my uncles, I ran into their arms.  
''Jazz, Em am I glad to see you.''  
''Of course you are'', Jazz said and winked at me. ''I can smell the blood it's like 3 minute away but we can't go there.''  
''I know''. I looked back to the werewolf's and they nodded. ''Come with me, Jazz you have to trust yourself or you will not be able to do this.''  
''I will try, Lets run'' and we continued. I saw them, two women on the grown we stopped Em and Jazz were behind us and I walked to the women.  
''This one is dead'', I said ''but I can hear a weak heartbeat from the other one'', I crawl to the other one. She was not going to make it, her heart stopped. I was heartbroken, I was going to explode.  
''Renesmee?'' It was Jasper I nodded to him and he help me through my pain, I went to him and he held me in his arms and helped me to not cry.

I went home to Charlie, I was so tried that I could sleep for ever. I tried to sleep but I was still thinking about those women. Sam called Charlie who called the police and they took the women for investigation. I couldn't sleep so I got up and I remembered that I haven't written in my diary so I started to do that.  
25 August  
My summer vacation at Charlie's is almost over, well I wouldn't call it a vacation we have tried to track down Demitri and Lex but no luck, and those poor women we found today that was horrible. I feel lost somehow I don't know why. I wish that I could have both of my family in the same city and not lie to the ones who have a good place in my heart, Charlie.  
I feel thirsty, I haven't feed my other side since I left home. I want to be careful so Charlie don't find out and I don't know where to hunt. I have been feeling hungry a lot lately and I was  
trying to feed me with human food but that don't satisfied my other half.  
I wish I was only one of my half, but I don't know which half, The half I am and the other one I want to be. My life is complicated just like that word, I don't even know what that means but I know that I have to find out, find myself before I get lost in the dark. M_an I thought I have to stop with those mystery words, I don't even know what those means. _I didn't know what to do anymore, and I didn't feel like to solving my own problems that I don't know what cause them so I went to the living room there where piano I bought to Charlie and Sue as a wedding present, playing piano calms me down a lot. So I went to the living room and there where Sue and Charlie holding each other and talking. I went to the piano silently as I could and started to play the one song who speaks to my heart. A song that mum inspired dad to write. Charlie an Sue looked at me with curios eyes and I just kept smiling at them and Sue knew what I meant so she nodded to Charlie and they started to dance. Charlie is not a great dancer but he was doing ok. I was at the end of my song when suddenly everything went black and some lighting was upon my head, I was in the woods there we found the women, Demitri and Lex are there and they are smiling at me.  
''Nessie''. Who is calling for me I turned my head and there was Charlie with a gun in his hands he wanted to shoot them but Lex raised his hand and shoot lightning on Charlie and he fell into the grown, dead. I ran to him, it was too late then Lex said:  
''You should have join us look what happened'', he said and laugh at me and hit me with lightning as well and then everything went black and I fell from the piano chair on the grown. I was in Charlie's place again and he was helping me up and said something, but I was confused what happened what is he saying.  
''I am ok'', I lied I was not ok my back hurts and my head it feels like it going to explode.  
''What happened, do you want me to drive you the hospital'', he said. No I can't I don't know what I just seen but I can't ignore it. Charlie was suppose to meet Jake and go to woods with him. Could I have seen a vision? That's not possible I don't have vision I don't understand.  
''No I am ok, I just need some fresh air''. Charlie and Sue looked at me with worried eyes.  
''I promise I feel fine, I was just going out to run before I played for you guys.''  
''Thank you that was the most beautiful song I have ever heard, did you write it'', she said.  
''No dad did.'' Sue stopped and looked at me, she didn't want to say something that could hurt me.  
''Ok I see but it was great.''  
''I have to go, need that air.''  
''Are you sure that you are ok'', Charlie asked.  
''Grandpa, trust me I wouldn't go out to run if I wasn't feeling ok'', I said.  
''Ok, but be careful'', he said. I looked at him and smiled  
''Always am'', I answered him and went outside and started to run. I was in the woods trying to find the place that my weird vision was. I took my phone at me same time and called Emmett, but he didn't answer so I left him a message.  
''Em , I don't know what's going on but I think I had an vision. Demitri killing Charlie and me at the place we found the women. I am on my way there and I know that you are going to freak out when you hear this, but don't just hurry and meet me there.'' and I putted my cell back in my pocket. I was at the place, but nobody was here or at least I thought, I heard some fast steeps and they were getting louder.  
''Renesmee I am surprise to see you here, I hope that you will say yes to my offer''. Now I saw them Demitri and Lex standing before me, So do I have visions now?  
''No way'', I said.  
''O come on , what's wrong with hanging with us?'', Demitri said.  
''Everything and don't to mention that the Volturi is after you. I don't want them after me too. And you are ugly man'', I said and smiled at him.  
''Don't cross the line Cullen you don't want to get hurt'', Lex said.  
''What are you going to do, shoot lightning at me?''  
''How do you know about that'', Demitri said.  
''Maybe you can fool the Volturi and the others mind but not mine. I am too clever.''  
''Nessie'' Someone is calling for me. O no Charlie, my vision Lex killing him. He wasn't alone they were three. They came closer Jake and Seth were with him  
''What on earth are you doing here'', I said.  
''Us, why did you go to woods alone you know that you aren't suppose to do that. Charlie called us after you had your little accident'', Jake said  
''Do you want to tell me what is going on Renesmee?'' Charlie spoke this time.  
''Not now Charlie'', I nodded at Jake and Seth who started to shake and they transformed into werewolf's.  
''I can't believe that a vampire have werewolf's as bodyguards'', Lex said and looked at Demitri.  
''You should have seen when she was baby they were a lot more.''  
''Vampire, what is he talking about Nessie'', Charlie shouted.  
''Shh Charlie', I hushed.  
''Oh a human. I am feeling thirsty Demitri don't you?''  
''No'', I shouted and ran to Demitri and Lex. I am glad that me and mum took kung fu lessons. I jumped up and kicked Lex who feel to the grown and tried to punch Demitri but he punched me first.  
''Nessie'', Charlie screamed and started to run to me but I've got up and Jake, Seth started to run and stopped Charlie and came to help me attack.  
''Stay there'', I said to them and ran to attack again. It happened so fast some kicks there some punched there but I know that I were at Charlie's side and I wish that Em and Jazz was here to help. Seth and Jake went for attack.  
''Nessie what a hell is going on'', Charlie said, ''I knew there was something wrong with the Cullen's they weren't humans but vampires'', he said I looked at him with wide eyes.  
''I will explain later Charlie''. Seth and Jake were fighting hard but they were stronger. Seth and Jake were at my side and they snarled at Demitri and Lex.  
''A human know our secret, you know the law Lex'', Demitri said.  
''Wait don't, you are breaking the law you self'', I said.  
''Yes but, who cares''. Lex raised his hand and lightning shoot at Charlie, everything happened to fast I ran and I stood in front of him and the lighting hit me instead, It was hurt very badly, It was ringing in my ears and my eyes went black, last thing I saw was Emmett and Jasper came and they jumped on Demitri and Lex.

I was taking a shower and was thinking about Charlie. I just received a letter from him, I miss him but I can go to see him because I am suppose to be five and I look like fifteen. I took a towel and robbed my elf in it and started to comb by long curly hair. I saw someone outside the bathroom window but it disappeared immediately. I walked to the window and opened it to see who it is but I didn't see anyone. I walked inside again and didn't close the window when someone walked in. I turned and saw him, his smell and eyes revealed that he was a vampire.  
''Who are you?''  
''Bobby, you?''  
''Nessie, what do you want?''  
''I was in the area but your smell led me here''. He started to walk to me but I kicked him so he feel right out from the window and I ran out from the bathroom to the living room:  
''Dad there is a vampire in my bathroom'', I screamed. I was down stairs and Dad with Emmett showed up next to me. Kate and Tanya were here and they looked at me with wide eyes.  
''What'', dad snarled, ''who?'' The door open and Bobby came in.  
''That one'' I pointed at him and Emmett was standing in front of me and they were all snarling.  
''You came here because you needed help and then you think that it's ok to show up in my daughters bathroom'', dad screamed. Jasper was holding Bobby's neck and he looked furious.  
''Calm down sons, there must be a explanation to this'', Carlisle said.  
''No it's not ok…'',Emmett was interrupted by Kate  
''I am sorry Edward, I didn't know. We should maybe go and give him an training our self's.''  
''No we can help but'', Carlisle looked at Bobby ''you have to do as we say.''  
''I am sorry'', he said and looked at me and I held my towel harder around my body. Dad snarled at him again  
''Em, Jazz and Alice take Nessie to her room''. _Translation get her something to wear and don't leave her alone. _Dad looked at me and I walked up fast. He was reading my mind. I were in my room and Alice gave me some clothes and I changed behind a dressing wall in my room.  
''Tell me.''  
''He is a vampire who is in love with Tanya but Tanya don't want a lover who feeds on human. They came here with him to prove that there are more like us'', Emmett answered.  
''He is in love with Tanya and he showed up in my bathroom.''  
''Well you are half, and you smell good''. Alice said  
''Alice'', Jasper snarled. ''Don't worry Nessie, we will always protect you.''

''Renesmee, Renesmee can you hear me'', That was Emmett's voice  
''What are you people'' ,shouted Charlie  
''Please calm down, don't fight'', I said and open my eyes and Em was standing next to me and smiled.  
''Nessie, thank god you are awake Edward and Bella would have killed us'', he said. I smiled at him:  
''What happened with Lex and Demitri'', I asked.  
''They got away, but don't worry we will catch them I promise. Now is personal.''  
''Really'', Jasper smiled ''or you just want to fight with Demitri because you didn't have chance when they were after Bella.''  
''Shout up Jasper, that too but we promise Nessie to always protect her.''  
''Yes we did, we didn't do a good job this time'', he said and they both looked at me.  
''I am fine you guys.'' I was lying, I was nauseous and tired. Jasper knew that, he felt it.  
Charlie came to me and looked at me with wide eyes and I've got up to sit and looked back at him.  
''Grandpa how are you.''  
''Well I don't know what to feel, You jumped in front of me and saved me from something I don't understand but what are you, who are you. Emmett said Bella was going to kill him, explain.''  
''Calm down'', I said and sighed ''I will explain everything. Jasper a little help please''. Jasper nodded and he focused at Charlie and Charlie started to calm down. ''Where will I start, what do you want to know?''  
''What are you guys, I have seen werewolf's but you?''  
''We are vampires'', Emmett said and Jazz was still focus on Charlie.  
''Vampires? how? Bella?''.  
''Well how can I explain it, it's a long story. Bella feel in love with Edward and he told her that he is a vampire and mum loved him anyway.''  
''Is Bella alive?''  
''Yes she is'', Jasper said.  
''Why did you lie to me? What's your story'', he said to me. ''Did they find you as a baby vampire and adopted you or what?''  
''Mum and dad got married and dad promise mum that he will turn her into a vampire after that got married. But it did have to wait when mum got pregnant with me.''  
''That means that you are my biological granddaughter.''  
''Will you let me finish'', I said with a irritated voice. ''They told you that mum had a disease, but that wasn't that at all.  
She was caring a vampire baby so she wasn't pregnant in moths, but weeks and finally she gave birth to me and almost died so dad transformed her to save her. ''  
''This doesn't make any sense at all, why will I believe your story?''  
''Mum is coming to Forks because we have some problems with the other vampires, she can tell the story herself.''  
''I can tell it to'', Jake said, ''I was there and help Edward deliver Renesmee. Nessie you can show him. ''  
''Show me what?''  
''My power, transmitting thoughts. You can see it with your own eyes what happed.''  
''Yes show me'', he said and came to me and I lay my hand on his chin and I showed him.  
''Ok, I don't know if I believe what you are showing me, but why cant I see Bella, she was a vampire when I meet you.''  
''Yes she was a vampire but we are not like other vampires we don't drink human blood, only animal blood, Vampires don't age so you will get suspicious if you see that mum and dad didn't age.''  
''That explains you two'', he said and looked at Em and Jazz,'' but if you are a vampire how did you eat and drink with us?''  
''I am half vampire, I can eat food and drink blood it's not a problem for me. ''

8 Arrival

''Nessie the Volturi and the others will be at the manor in an hour, Bella and Edward will come here Em just called them. How are you feeling '',Jazz said.  
''Jazz you know what I am feeling.''  
''That must have been a pretty strong thunder if you feel weak and nauseous.''  
''I am still hungry'', I said. Emmett came and starred at me.  
''What'', I said to him  
''You just ate, Nessie when were the last time you hunted?''  
''Well, the night before I came to Forks''. I turned my head to avoid meet their eyes.  
''What'', Jazz shouted, I held my hands on my ears and before I knew it he was standing up.  
''Renesmee Carlie Cullen you know better than that. They could have killed you, you didn't have the strength.''  
''I am sorry, I just wanted to fit in here.''  
''I know Nessie'', Charlie was behind him and have been listening.  
''What do you mean, how will she better'', Charlie asked Emmett.  
''She need blood'', he said to Charlie than he looked at me. ''Do you want uncle Emmett to catch you a bear before your parents come and kill us'', he asked me.  
''You have no idea how that sounds, how about two'', I laugh. Em carried me and ran into the woods. I didn't have the strength to catch the bear myself so Em did that for me, he irritated the bear first before he punched it so I could eat.  
''You know you are not suppose to play with food'', I said to him.  
''I know but it's not my food'', he said smiling. ''So Jazz said you and Jake had some extension between you two''. I almost suffocated the bear blood when he said that but I didn't answer until I finish eating.  
''Well I feel much better thank you, but I need another one.''  
''Of course'', he said and he got up, but I ran before him.  
''I can hunt myself but thanks''. This time I caught a puma and ate, Em came behind me.  
''Are you going to tell me or should I ask Edward to look for the answer?'' I was done, so I answered him.  
''I don't know what Jake and I have, nothing have happened yet so we are not together, I will tell you if something did happened between us but don't tell dad at least not yet.''  
''Don't worry, just if you tell me later so It's ok by me. But I think Jazz will tell me before you do he will feel your mood.''  
''I know, shall we go back?''  
''Yes, I don't know how long Jazz can keep Charlie calm'', he said and smiled. We were on our way when I stopped.  
''What is it? What do you see?''  
''I am not sure, It's showing me a way. The half begins are scared, they are calling for help''. I started to run and Em after me.  
''Wait'' he said, ''what if it's a trap''  
''One way to find out'' ,we ran faster until the vision stopped . Now we both heard them, they were in a basement beneath the grown. Emmett found a door in the grown he opened it and jumped in and I jumped after him. We walked further until we saw a light and four kids starring at us, three girls and a boy.  
''Who are you '',said the boy.  
''We are here to help '', I said.  
''How do we know that you are here to help us'', he said . They were scared.  
''Trust me I am like you a half being and this is my uncle he is a full vampire, come with us to a place you will be safe I promise''. One of them, a red headed girl stood up and came to me,'' I am scared'', she said.  
''I know, Demitri and Lex are not nice vampires, Come run home with us.'' They all stood up now and we all ran to the Cullen manor I hope they have come home. We were running and Emmett asked them If they had a name, but they didn't Demitri and Lax haven't even feed them.  
''Ok I know you are thirsty but can you kept it just for a vile longer I will get you something to eat I promise''. We were at the manor at the lights were on in the house meaning they are home.  
''Emmett go inside and explain what's going on I will feed them, go''. Em went into the house and we went into wood to eat.  
''Children we are special vampires, we don't hunt our other half so we drink animal blood, It nothing wrong with it I promise''. The red heeded girl trusted me and catch deer and started to eat the others looked at her and when she was done she smiled at them and they did the same.  
''Are you all satisfied?''  
''Yes thank you.''  
''Good lets go home to my family''. We ran back to the manor and mum were waiting for me outside.  
''Nessie?''  
''Mum'', I ran to her and gave her an hug.  
''O Nessie let me see you. I have missed you so much.''  
''Not as much I have missed you mum.''  
''Are those Demitri's and Lex's children?''  
''Yes they are.''  
''Ok Children come inside, let's talk''. We walked inside and the kids were standing next to me  
the whole time. My family they were all there apart from Jazz who is waiting for us at Charlie's and the guards of Volturi Aro, Jane and Felix I nodded to the children to stay with mum and i went to say hello to them first.  
''God day Aro, and welcome to the Cullen manor.''  
''Renesmee so wonderful to see you my dear'', he said and he wanted to shake my hand. I gave him my hand and he read my thoughts, I didn't let him read all of them. Then I nodded to Jane and Felix Welcome. I went to Carlisle and Esme who stood near Aro and I gave them an hug, Well Esme didn't want to let me go.  
''Grams, you can mash me later'', I said  
''How is your work '',Carlisle said.  
''Are you kidding me it's going great, I have made some gang jackets for the ... ''I stopped and said to'' Sam's gang. Papa thank you have no idea how much It means to me. And as long I was here I didn't just relive that dream I have help some people as well, The nurses called me Dr Cullen'', I said proudly ''and the was one of the male nurses Tim who said that to say hello from him.''  
''O Thank you, It's been a long time since I saw Tim.''  
''Who did you help'', dad said from across the room and smiled at me. I walked to him almost ran and gave him an hug.'' Dad you know who why do you ask?''  
''So you can tell the others, I think they want to know.''  
''Who was it'', Mum asked.  
''Jessica Standly or Jessica Newton now a day. She was pregnant and she fainted and her blood pressure was low.''  
''Oh I am proud of you Dr Cullen'', She said.  
''Well my child, tell me these children are'', Aro interrupted us.  
''The girls are Demitri's and the boy is Rex, They don't have any names.''  
''Well I don't know what we are going to do with them'', and he looked at dad.  
''No Dad'' said, ''It's not their fault, we can't.''  
''Children why don't we go upstairs and find something to do'', Esme said and looked at me with worried eyes and I follow her up. When we all were upstairs she turned to me, ''Nessie don't let them. We can take care of these kids.''  
''I know grams I won't let them, they have to go threw me , I will sacrifice my life to teach them and to be there when they grow up''.  
''That's my girl go down stairs, Edward is waiting for you. ''  
''Are we in trouble'' the, boy said.  
''No you are not, I will take care of you. Don't worry''. I nodded to Esme and went downstairs where dad was waiting for me next to the stairs.  
''Em and Jazz are coming back, Me and Mum will go to Charlie. Don't worry and remember what Esme said'',. I nodded and Em, Jazz and the aunties came through the door a I ran to them and gave them an hug.  
''Nessie, shopping is not fun without you '',Alice said.  
''Well we have to shop a whole day, the kids need clothes'', I said.  
''Glad to have you back'', Rose said.  
''Hey you two, you have to go now'', Em said and nodded to Dad and they went. I touched Rose and Alice's chin and said: _There are three girls and a boy who don't want anything to do with Demitri and Lex. And I know that you two want to adoptive some kids here is your chance to save them from getting killed by the Volturi_. They nodded to me and we got closer the Volturi and Carlisle knew what I was going to sacrifice for those kids.  
''Well my child what do you want to do?''  
''Aro, I want to punish Lex and Demitri who were playing with peoples life, But not the children It's not their fault. Please I'm begging you, I will raise them myself if I have too.''  
''You will do that for some half beings?'' That word punched me straight into my heart.  
''Well I am one.''  
''I don't know you are just a young half vampire, how will you take care of four just like that''  
''Alice and I will help, We will be the guardians for those kids and Renesmee will have some cousins at last''. I turned my head head nodded thankfully to them and Jazz came to me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
''Very well, Isabella and Edward are at her dads house why?''  
''Aro, Demitri have revealed our secret to Bella's father and they went to explain.''  
''A human knows'', Jane said and looked at Aro.  
''Aro, he is old he wouldn't tell anyone.''  
''That I have to think about that my dear but now we need to find Demitri.''  
''Yes of course sir'', Alice said and closed her eyes but she didn't find them. ''I am sorry sir.''  
''It's ok Alice haven't you heard? I can se visions''  
''What how is that possible?''  
''Well I didn't listen to my vampire half so it kicked in by itself and I just saw them. Just give me an minute''. I closed my eyes and focused.  
''I see them, they are in Quileute land that's why you can't see them Alice but my human half can.''  
''Let's go'', Jane said and looked at Aro who nodded.  
''I will stay here and help Esme out'', Rose said and we nodded to her.  
''Oh Rose call Bella and Eddie'', Emmett said before we went. We ran together to the land to  
meet Demitri and Lex, my parents left Charlie's house they ran to us. We were 3 minute from the place and we stopped when we where there but only Demitri was there.  
''Hey where is Lex'' ,I said  
''You really have to look further into your visions Renesmee'', he turned around ''Master, I didn't expect to see you here.''  
''Well Demitri you gave me no other choice'', Mum and dad arrived to the place . ''Jane'', Aro said.  
''Yes master'' and she looked at Demitri and said ''PAIN'' and Demitri felt fain. Felix and Emmett ran to Demitri and ripped his armed of when Aro ripped his head and Jazz set the fire. I was busy to try have another vision, I came a lightning again and I saw Charlie's house.  
''What do you see Nessie'' , Alice asked but I didn't answer I was in a shock.  
''Charlie'' , dad shouted and I started to run and Jane and the others ran when Aro, Felix and Carlisle stayed with the fire.  
''What is going on'', Mum asked.  
''Lex is going to kill Charlie to get to me'', I shouted and ran even faster but dad ran faster. We  
came to Charlie's house and he was outside and Lex was there with him I heard Lex calling for me:  
''Renesmee this is what you get for not joining me than take my kids''. I ran and punched him and he feel to the grown.  
''Let's see how you like the fire'', I said. Lex got up and came near me and held his hand on my  
cheek.  
''One last time join me.''  
''Never'', dad snarled and punched him away from me. ''Touch my daughter again and I will rip off your fingers '', he said. Lex ran to hit my father and he did they same. There where kicks and punches every were, now dad was on my side and snarled at Lex.  
''There is nothing you can do'', he held up his fingers and I ran to him ,trying to kill him but Charlie... I don't know where he ran from but he stood in front of me and the lighting hit him instead.  
''Charlie'', I shouted and he feel to the grown, Lex took off and we were just standing there until I feel to the grown next to him.  
''I failed grandpa I am so sorry, I tried to save you.''  
''It's not your fault Nessie, you jumped in front of me ones and this is my way to repay you'', he said and smiled. Sue, Jake and Seth ran to us.  
''Charlie'' , Sue shouted and sat next to him,'' O no''.  
''Is there anything you can do'', she said.  
''Don't it's my time Sue, don't be sad''. I started to cry, not even Jazz with all of power could help me.  
''I love you all'', he said and closed his eyes and died. Mum fell next to me and held me and I cried in her arms.  
''I am going to kill you with my bar hands Lex do you hear me'', I was screaming and realized that I was standing up. ''I will find you, as hole''. Dad came to me and held me tried to calm me down.  
''Jasper'', he snarled.  
''I am sorry I can't it's not working'', he said.

9 Relationship

I was in my room at Charlie's and tried to pack my stuff my tears wouldn't stop coming down my face.  
''Nessie'', Jake was standing at the door.  
''What?'', I said and didn't turn around to look at him.  
''I am worried about you.''  
''Well I am ok, I wish that I could pack my stuff'', I said and threw some shoes to the grown. Jake came to me and lay his hands on my shoulders.  
''Please, I don't think Charlie would want to see you like this.''  
''I can't get over it, he jumped in front of me right into the thunder just to save me. He is dead because of me and I can't deal with that.''  
''Renesmee Cullen it's not your fault'', Sue sobbed at my door and I ran to her and she gave me an hug. ''I don't ever want to hear those words coming out from your mouth, never do you hear me''. She had her arms on my shoulder now. ''Understood?''  
''But ...''  
''No stop it. Charlie wouldn't accept the fact of loosing you, he wanted you alive if it coasted his own''. She went out from my room, mum and Alice came.  
''Renesmee?'', Alice said quietly  
''Alice, I can't do this''. She came to me  
''Don't worry, go out and be with the rest of the family I will pack your stuff.''  
''Can you do that for me?''  
''I will do anything for you, Rosaline and I are thankful that you for finding the kids. Now we are going to become parents.''  
''I am glad now I have cousins, I was going to nag on Em and Jazz for this'', I laughed.  
''Go now I will pack your stuff.''  
''Alice, you know my dresses that I made. Don't pack them I want to give them to Leah.''  
''Ok, go one''.  
''Eh , Nessie I need to talk to you, will you come with me outside?'' ,Jake said.  
''let's go. I need some air''. We walked out from my room holding hands and we passed the living room where some of the werewolf's and my family was. Dad was standing by the door and he turned around and saw us. But he didn't say a thing. We walked further in Charlie's garden until he stopped.  
''I don't know where to start Nessie.''  
''Well start somewhere.''  
''I am scared that something will happened to you, that I will lose you forever.''  
''Are you not trusting my power'', I said smiling  
''No, I saw when you fought with Demitri and Lex that was pretty cool. I wound let him lay an finger on you.''  
''You are not the only one'', I looked at the house and saw Emmett at the window but he turned his face fast when he saw me looking. ''My uncles and dad are going to rip him in pieces''. Jake came closer to me now.  
''I love you'', he said. I heart stopped when he said that, I have always dreamt that he would say that.  
''I love you too'', I was blushing so badly that I could feel my own temperature. He started to bend over but stopped and looked at the house again.  
''Afraid of Emmett'', I said.  
''No, Edward''. I started to laugh and stood on my toes and kissed him first.  
''I am not'', I said and he kissed me back, our first kiss.

We walked inside holding hands and dad was still standing by the door, he didn't raise his head when we came but I saw that it was snatch on the corner of his mouth, he was trying to hid a smile. I knew that he knew so I punched him on his arm but he still smiled and only raised his eyes.  
''Knock it off'', I said  
''What I didn't say anything.''  
''You don't have to'', I said. ''_Stay out of our heads dad''_, I thought and we walked into the room. Charlie's chair was empty, I couldn't help from crying but I wanted to be strong for my mum and for Sue so I went to sit and only his chair was empty so I sat there and hid my face in my hands. I was shaking and crying but I still was happy for me and Jake. Poor Jazz who have to keep the balance in the room. I looked at him and he meet my eyes from all across the room but his eyes was speech less. He came to me and sat down on the floor next to me and he took my hand. I felt immediately calm and we were still starring at each other. He was trying to keep my balance because I had some many feelings flowing through my body and I was trying to see what he was trying to say. I never had a problem with it before. Everything went black and Jazz didn't hold my hand anymore, all my feelings were back, but where am I?. I started to look around. The kids were playing on the piano, Esme was trying to learn them dad's song. They were having a good time. Lex turned up behind them and he shoot lighting on Esme and she feel, the kids were screaming and were trying to run away but he killed them too and he turned his head on my direction and smiled.  
I was back in Charlie's living room and everybody was standing next to me and dad keep saying. ''Don't let him get to you, he is just playing with your mind''  
''He is at the manor, he is going to kill Esme and the kids'', I screamed and started to run out of the house and in to the wood. I heard mum say to the werewolf's to stay at home because of the Volturi but Jake didn't listen he ran next to dad behind me. We were at the manor and I didn't even stop and rushed into the house and there they were playing on the piano. Esme was clueless.  
''What's going on'', she asked.  
''When Nessie'', mum asked.  
Dad answered her. '' Now''.  
Lex showed up jumped in from the window and looked at us.  
''What I didn't smell you here.''  
''You didn't but I did''. He prepared a thunder when Jake snarled, ran and jumped on him and dad jumped after him. Everything happed so fast I saw Jake rip Lex's arm and dad ripped his leg. Rosaline came from down stairs and starred at me.  
''Rose, Esme the kids upstairs now''. The ran upstairs and the Volturi came down.  
''What's going on'', Aro screamed. Rose came running back to us and she stood next to me. Jazz, Em and Carlisle were starting the fire outside. Lex shoot Jake and he fell on Aro who snarled on Jake.  
''Jacob'', Rose screamed and ran to him and helped him up. That's weird Rose don't like Jake at all.  
''Jane'', Aro said and Jane went closer to Lex. ''Pain'' she said and Lex screamed louder than he did when they ripped his parts of. He raised his arm and shoot thunder in my direction, I duck to save myself when one of the girls. The same girl who trusted me the first time we meet jumped in front of me and she got hit. She feel in my arms and looked in my eyes.  
''Thank you. Take good care of my siblings, Mum'', she said and closed her eyes and died. Wrath filled my body like a bomb, Alice came and took the girl and I got up and ran to Lex. With all my anger I ripped his head off and we all ran with his body part and burned them outside. Aro came and putted his hand on my shoulder.  
''Good work my child''. I didn't even say thank you or look at him I just turned around and walked inside. Alice had putted the girl on the sofa and I went to her and sat on the floor next to her. They all came in Em and Jazz where watching over the fire.  
''Then our work here is done, we should go now. Renesmee you know that you always come and join us'', Aro said.  
''No thank you, I am happy where I am''. Esme and the others came down stairs and she saw the girl's dead body on the sofa, she putted her hand on her mouth and meet my eyes across the room.  
''But my lord what about the old man who know our secret'', Felix said.  
''You don't have to worry about him, Lex killed him'', I said with pain in my voice.  
''I am sorry Renesmee, I hope that I'll see you again'', Aro said and they went. They all came and stood in a circle around the sofa. The kids came and sat next to me and all three of them started to cry in my arms. I looked up and meet my mother's eyes.  
''She called me mum, she said take good care of them.''  
''And we will Renesmee'', mum answered me and sat next to me.  
''What do we do with the body'', the boy asked  
''We will bury her on a cemetery'', dad said. ''Seth and Jared are buying a stone for Charlie I can call them to buy another one for her.''  
''And I will call the cemetery to see where we can bury her'', Carlisle said.  
''Can we bury her next to Charlie'', I asked.  
''I can see what I can do'', he said and they left to make some calls but dad came back.  
''But what do we call her'', he said? We all were quiet for a moment when one of the girls said.  
''Hope Renesmee''. I looked at her and smiled.  
''Why that name'', I asked.  
''Because she kept telling us to have hope and to believe that we are going to be saved, And then you came and she trusted you. She saw you as our mum and we don't know what her mum name was so. I think she would be happy with this name'', she said.  
''I think so too '',Esme said stroked the girl's hair.  
''Hope Renesmee Cullen then'', dad said smiling and went to Carlisle who was waiting for him on the stairs.  
''So what do we call you guys'', Emmett said. The boy had black hair and he went and took Jasper's hand.  
''Alice how about we adopt this little guy'', Jasper said and the boy smiled.  
''Ok then I will take the girls, they are sisters'', Rose said. The kids were smiling meaning that the loved the idea.  
''What do you want us to call you little boy'', Jazz said  
''I don't know'', he said.  
''How about Jason'' ,Esme said.  
''That is a very nice name'', Jasper said.  
''Jason Alex Hale'', Alice said and have Jason a hug.  
''Thank you'', Jason said '' I like it.''  
''How about you girls'', mum said and looked at me and then at Rose. The girls were almost a like, one of the girls were blond with blue eyes and the other one had brown hair and green eyes.  
''How about Haley to the brown-heeded and Heather to the blond one'', I said. Emmett smiled with his face.  
''Cool names, I love them Emmett'', said and looked at Rose.  
''Yes they are beautiful'', she said and nodded at my way. ''Haley Esme and Heather Demitra Cullen'', Rose said. ''What do you think she said to the girls.''  
''I don't know if I want my father's name'', Heather said.  
''Ok I understand'', Rose said and looked at Em, ''I don't know do you have a second name for your daughter.''  
''Heather Emeline.''  
''That's much better, Thank you'', Heather said and took her sisters hand and gave them a hug.

10 Funeral

I was preparing for Charlie's and Hope's funeral in Charlie's guestroom, Leah was in the room as well. I always loved black but today it felt so threatening. I've got ready very fast but I just stared out the window on the rain and thought of mum. They were all going to be at the funeral but they will have something to hide their faces.  
''Renesmee it's time, we have to meet the others.''  
''Let's go'', I sighed deeply. We went outside where Seth and Jake were waiting for us. Jake took my hand and Seth came to me and gave me an kiss on my forehead:  
''Are you going to be ok'', Seth asked  
''No, but I have to. For mum and Sue. ''  
''Come on let's go before the Cullen's get worried'', Jake said and we went to my car and Jake drove this time.  
We were at the Fork's cemetery now and it was still raining. I saw some people ahead of us they were waiting for us: The werewolf's all of them with their wife's, even grams Renée with her husband Phil and some old friends including the Newton's. I've got worried that Mike or the others will notice the Cullen's. My family were there, the women had some hats that covered their faces and the guys, well the umbrella covered their faces. We approached the spot that they were buried Charlie and next to him were they were burring Hope. The priest started to talk first about Charlie later about Hope but there didn't he say much. According to Carlisle she was only five months old so that we didn't know her much. The priest wanted someone from Charlie's family to say something… Renée who sat next to me and Jake looked at me:  
''Do you have the strength to say some words Renesmee?''  
''No'', I said, ''but I will try for Charlie and for Hope''. Jake kissed me and I got up from my chair and stood next to the priest:  
''And you are my child?''  
''Renesmee Cullen, Charlie's granddaughter and Hope's cousin.''  
''Now will Charlie's granddaughter say some words about her grandfather and cousin, the word is your my child'', he said. I nodded to him and looked up and looked at all their faces. Dad and mum who was hiding their faces didn't anymore, they looked at me and were wondering if I could do this I just nodded at them and thought ''_ask Jasper to help me dad'', _and he nodded back to me and delivered my message to uncle Jazz who immediately calm me down.  
''Thank you all for coming here today, this will have meant so much to Charlie. I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Charlie's granddaughter. Charlie was a great man who all he wanted was to make this town a safer home for all of us''. I stopped and I felt my pain again I looked at Jazz who raised his head and tried again, but my pain was stronger.  
'' I am sorry but I can't continue, thank you again for coming''. Jacob showed up by my side and took my hand and we sat on our places again and I started to cry so much that even that it rained people could see my tears. Jake was holding me but didn't say a thing and Renée stroked my hair and kept saying '' It's ok honey, cry it all out don't keep it inside''.  
The priest finished the speech and said. ''Rest in peace, and we will all meet again''. Both Charlie's and Hope's coffin disappeared in the grown and I just couldn't look that was the last time I saw Charlie and Hope.  
''Rest in peace'', I said with pain in my voice and didn't open my eyes for a second.

We were in Charlie's living room and all the guest were going around to all the family members, well all apart from the Cullen's who wasn't here. Mike and Jessica came to me:  
''I am so sorry for your lost Renesmee'', Mike said and took my hand. Jake who had his arm around my waist hugged me closer when Mike took my hand.  
''Thank you, that means a lot for me.''  
''Nessie'', Renée was standing behind me. ''Can I get you anything?''  
''No thank you grams'', she nodded and went to Sue. I saw Jessica holding a baby in her arms, everything did work out they both looked ok.  
''I just wanted to say thank you for saving me and my baby, you are an angel.''  
''That's my job Mrs. Newton''.  
''Well job or no job thank you. We named her Gabriella and she will know about the angel who saved her''. They went and I turned my head to Jake.  
''It's late and I can't be her anymore.''  
''Ok, let's tell Sue and I think that Renée is going home as well''. Renée was talking to Sue and we walked to them.  
''Sue, Renée I am sorry but I am going home. I can't be here any longer.''  
''I know, It's ok. Go home and get some rest. When are you leaving?''  
''Tomorrow I think.''  
''We will come by tomorrow'', Sue said.  
''I don't Renesmee I am leaving to night''. She gave me an hug and wisped ''I love you be safe''  
I stared immediately to cry and didn't let Renée go until Jake laid his hand on my shoulder.  
''Bye'', I said and went to say god night to the werewolf's. Leah had some problem to let me go as well but I told her to come to the manor tomorrow before I left. Me and Jake drove back to the manor in my car, we didn't talk much because Jake was deeply in his thought I wish I knew what. I asked him a couple of times what he was thinking about but he keep saying nothing. Jake parked in the garage next to the other cars and we walked in to the house holding hands. They all were at home but they weren't together in the living room. Dad was at the piano with my new cousins he was teaching them how to play and learn them the Cullen classic ( the one dad wrote ). Emmett and Alice were there as well hanging buy the piano, I think they like parenthood.  
''Hi guys'', I said when we walked in. Dad looked up and smiled at us.  
''Hi Honey, welcome back.''  
''Wow look at that mix'', Emmett smiled  
''Emmett, it's not the time'', Alice said and walked to me, well she almost dance. ''How are you holding up'', he asked.  
''I don't know any more. I still a little shaky''. She gave me an hug and smiled to Jake.  
''How are you Jacob'', she asked.  
''I am fine thank you Alice'', he looked at Dad.'' Edward can I talk to you Bella and maybe Carlisle?''. Dad smiled he knew what he wanted to talk about.  
''Shore, let's talk in Carlisle's office, Bella and Esme are there as well.''  
''Why what is going on?'' I asked.  
''Nothing Nessie, we are just going to talk about something . Do you mind teaching the kids our song.''  
''Yeah of course'', I said and ogled at Jake who smiled. ''Emmett better behave, we haven't fight since forever and I think he want to diss me with something'', I said. Emmett just laugh.  
''I can't promise anything Renesmee'', he said. I left Jake's hand and walked to the kids who gave me an hug when I sat with them. Dad and Jake went up the stairs and Rose came down looked at me.  
''Where are they going'', she asked  
''I wish I knew and I wish that Alice could see pass Jake.''  
''Ha-ha, what you can't see pas him either?''  
''Of course I can, but I can't control my new ability very well, I have to strain a lot to see what is going on.''  
''I can go upstairs and try to listen what is going on'', Haley said.  
''No you are not spying on your uncle Edward and the others'', Rose said. ''And Edward will notice you anyway.''  
''They are talking so quiet I can't hear them'', Emmett said. Jasper came from down stairs smiling.  
''What are you smiling about'', Emmett said. He looked at Em then at me.  
''Nothing, why I can't be happy''. He came to me. ''Nessie how did it go after we left?''  
''Well good I guess, hey what a hell is wrong with your powers?''  
''Young lady watch your language there is kids in the area'', Alice said.  
''I don't know'', he said, ''that's freak's me out. I couldn't even calm you down.''  
''She is stronger than you'', Em laugh.  
''O yeah I'll show you stronger'', and they started to wrestle. We stopped the piano lesion and looked at them fight, they look like kids.  
''Come on dad'', Jason shouted.  
''Hey Jazz you maybe should ask your kid to leave the room, it's not a great sight to see your father lose to your uncle.''  
They continued to wrestle but no one won they just continued and laugh at each other, at that time I didn't worry about a thing, everything was like it used to be when I was little when they were bored and when Em challenged me. I left the chair from the piano and joined the wrestle. Emmett stood up and had me and Jazz on his back and he grunted like a bear. Well me and Jazz managed to get him on the floor and I got up.  
''Well kids the game is over.''  
''Not yet'', Em said and took my leg and pulled me down and got up himself. ''Now it's over, I hope you two learned a lesson'', he smiled. Jazz and I were still on the floor laughing like little kids. Dad, mum, Jake and my grandparents came down the stairs and dad laugh at me and Jazz who were still on the floor:  
''Did Emmett get bored again'' ,he asked.  
''Yeah what does it look like uncle Edward'', Heather said and smiled. Jazz helped me up and Jake came toward us.  
''Nessie walk with me'', he said. I looked at dad who was hiding a smile.  
''Shore let's go''. We walked out and I looked back and dad sat on the piano chair again.

We were walking in the woods holding hands and Jake were still quiet.  
''Will you talk, you are driving me crazy.''  
''Yes but I don't know where to start'', he said and didn't look at me.  
''Well start somewhere''.  
He laugh.  
''What are you going to do now after the summer.''  
''I am going back to school, Carlisle told me that I just could go some year in school then take some test and I will become an doctor. It's unnecessary to study six years for something I already know.''  
''Yes Carlisle told me, That's good that the taught you everything you know.''  
''Why are you asking this.''  
''Well have you thought about living in Forks?''  
''I don't know I haven't thought about it, why will I live in Forks.''  
''For me, and Leah, Seth and the others.''  
''Yeah you guys are my family too, but the Cullen's...''  
''You still have contact with them as well, you can just run a little and meet them any time.''  
''Why are you asking this?''  
''Well'' he said and turned red. ''This is a following question to what I want to ask.''  
''Ask me then, what is going on''. Jake looked at me and got down on one knee and took my hand.  
''Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Will you marry me''. I didn't say anything, I was dumb didn't expect this at all. He looked at me and smiled.  
''I have already talked to your family, I asked Edward for your hand.''  
''Yes'', I managed to say and Jake glowed of happiness and took out a ring from his pocket. A huge diamond on a silver ring.  
''I know that you have your family ring on you but I wanted to buy you a new one...''  
''Jake I can have two diamonds rings on one finger, or I can take mum's ring on my other hand it's ok''. I started to take mum's ring of and to put it on my right hand but Jake took my hand and before I knew it I had two diamond rings on the same finger.  
''You look rich'', he said and got up to kiss me. He stopped and looked at me. ''Now you know why I asked if you could live in Forks.''  
''Well now I can, after finishing school.''  
''Yes of course, It's going to be nice to have a doctor in the house Dr Cullen'', he said.  
I laughed.  
''Dr Cullen-Black'', I said and he kissed me again. We went back to the house holding hand and just smiled at each other.  
''Man, now Emmett is going to make fun of me'', I said.  
''I won't let him'', he said an kissed me on my forehead. We walked into the house and they were all in the living room, possibly waiting for me. Dad was still at the piano and the kids were all around him, Alice and Rose were there as well and took pictures of the kids. Esme, Carlisle and mum were on the sofa and listen to the news and my uncles, why don't it surprise me they were arm wrestling on the floor. All their faces meet us when we came in and Emmett started to laugh out loud.  
''Shh Em lay off'', I said and my parents came forward.  
''Let me see mum'', said I showed her the ring and the glowed of happiness and gave me an hug.  
''Congratulations'' ,dad said and kissed me on my forehead and shakes hands with Jake. The others came as well to us.  
''Well I wonder what kind of combination we will see in a couple of years'', Em said laughing. Esme hit him on his back of the head.  
''Be nice for once'', she said and smiled at my way.  
''Eh Nessie?'', Alice said and opened her eyes.  
''No Alice, no. I just want a little wedding because I want my parents to be here as well so just our family.''  
''Ok just the family but can I plan it''. The others sighed deeply and Carlisle shake his head:  
''Here we go again.''  
''Yes you can plan it but just a little one or I will literally hurt you.''  
''I promise'', she said and started to jump around,'' Yes a wedding''. Jake and I went to the sofa and sat when Alice and the kids came and sat with us.  
''So how do you want it then?''.  
''Well I don't know. I am going to have a few bridesmaid like Leah, Amanda, Rachel, you and Rose maybe. ''  
''I want Seth to wed us if that's ok '',Jake said,'' Em and Jazz will be on my side if they want to at the wedding if you guys can stand the smell for a couple of hours'', he said and smiled at them.  
''Hell yes, you stink anyway'', Em said. ''Oh I wanted to say what about Edward but he is going to lead his daughter''. Dad just smiled and came to sit next to my legs. We heard a car outside.  
''Wait I told them to come tomorrow.''  
''O no' , dad said  
''Who is it'', Jake said. The door opened before we got a chance to find out who it was. Renée walked in.  
''Renesm... ''she didn't finish my name when she stood at the door shocked.  
''What… what is this...how'', and she started to scream. I ran to her before she fainted and carried her to the sofa. I putted her down and waited for her to wake up, Carlisle examined her.  
''She is ok, just a little shocked'', he said and looked at me.  
''Well she should be. I mean she saw her dead daughter and her husband and they still look young''. Jasper stood behind the sofa next to Renée to help when she wakes up. Emmett looked at Jake and smiled a little.  
''What's funny monkey-face'', I said to him and he smiled even more.  
''What is going too happened with Kasper, are you going to invite him. He is going to be heartbreak'', he said. Rose who stood next to him punched him on his back of the head and I kicked him on his knee so he feel down, well he didn't feel a thing he just laugh that ape.  
''Kasper eh Jake'', said and looked at me.  
''The mailman I had a crush on, but that's history.''  
''Yeah Seth told me about the mailman'', he laugh. Em was trying to get up but I smashed his face on the grown but he didn't let me have all the fun so he kicked me as well and I feel next to him. Jasper lost his concentration on Renée and started to laugh loudly and I started to strangle Em but dad stopped us. Emmett started to laugh and joke about my red face. Renée started to move her head a little.  
''Rene…esmee'', she said.  
''Grams can you hear me, are you ok, opened your eyes. Grams''. I've got up and stood over her head now and she slowly opened her eyes and Jasper was prepared.  
''Esme some water please'', I said and she nodded and disappeared in the kitchen and came back before we had a chance to miss her. I took the mug with water and gave it to Renée.  
''Grams here some water drink''. She drank it and now I know she know what happened, she got up fast and saw mum.  
''Renesmee what's going on.''  
''Mum please calm down.''  
''Why I should freak out but I can't what is happing to me.''  
''I can explain grams just listen. Uncle Jasper is helping you with your emotions right now.''  
''What...are...you people'', she said.  
''They are vampires'', Jake said.  
''What… no that kind of things don't exist on real.''  
''We are real mom, that's why I'm still frozen at 18 years old, because that's was the age I became a vampire.''  
''But how… I don't understand.''  
''Help her understand Nessie'', Carlisle said.  
''Grams let me show you… calm down and give me your hand''. She gave me her hand. ''Close your eyes. What do you see?''  
''Bella and Edward's wedding'', she said and continued to look further in my vision,'' wait was Bella pregnant that's not possible.''  
''Look and see''. My transmitted vision made her speechless.  
''I don't know, I don't know what to believe''. She got up on her feet and looked at mum. ''Bella?''  
''Yes mum , It's me''. Renée gave her an hug and a kiss on her cheek.  
''I can't believe it, you are alive. But how could you do this to me, to think that you were dead. Why didn't you tell me I could keep a secret if it meant to see you.''  
''Mum it's complicated, we can't tell humans about us. If the _royal_ vampires finds out that you know they will take your life, So it was best this way.''  
''Oh, ok I understand''. She turned and looked at me now. ''I should have know there were something strange about you. I mean an adoptive kid who looks a lot like her adoptive parents.''  
''Well aren't you glad to know that I am your real granddaughter.''  
''Are you kidding me'', she gave me an hug as well. ''So you are all vampires''. Rose and Alice were at the kids to watch over them, they may be strong against their will but they still can lose it.  
''Yes we are, well except for Renesmee and the kids who are half vampires and half human and Jake who is human but can transform into an wolf'' ,Dad explained.  
''What you are not human.''  
''No mam'm'', Jake said  
''I think that I need to sit down'', she said and sat.'' This is to much that I can handle, to lose Charlie then to find my daughter who is an vampire. Well a good one, I still don't get it.''  
''Grams we don't want to be monsters so we live like vegetarian vampires.''  
''Oh , there is something you don't see every day.''  
''So are you guys going to get old sometime, or die.''  
''No we don't die, well he have to be killed. And we are stuck his way until someone kill us'', Emmett joked.  
''Emmett would you shut up'', I said.  
''That's cool'', Renée said.'' Not be able to age.''  
''No it's not cool sometimes grams.''  
''I think it is, I am old and I wish to always be young, well what are you going to do. Why is a wolf hanging out with vampires.''  
''Because the half being is engaged to him'', Emmett said looking at me and ran from the house and looked back.  
''I am going set you on fire, rat'', I shouted after him. ''Grams you know that mum and Jake were friends before...''  
''They were more than friends'', Em interrupted me from outside.  
''Anyway, he is a part of this family even that werewolf's and vampires are enemies in the nature. We don't care and I am engaged with him.''  
''What, but isn't he a little old for you, and Ue he was in love with your mother''. Emmett laugh so loud the house could fall down.  
''I don't care and he is in love with me. And do he look old to you.''  
''He looks like he is around 25.''  
''Yes because when vampires are around they stop age to fight with their enemies'', I pointed on the others, ''But they are not fighting so he is stuck this way because I am an vampire and I don't really age so that's good for me. ''  
''Oh ok...'', she said. I saw Jasper who wasn't looking at Renée anymore, he and dad were watching Jason .  
_''Ohh dad Jason is poisonous''__,_ I thought he nodded at my way and he walked to Jason .  
'' Are you ok little guy'', he said quiet  
''I am thirsty, may you excuse me.''  
''I can come with you'', Carlisle said, ''we can take the girls as well.''  
''We are in'' Haley said and they disappeared from the back door.  
''I will come too'', Alice said and walked behind them.  
''So Renesmee, when are you getting married.''  
''I don't know yet I want to finish school first.''  
''Yeah so she can examine Jacob'', Emmett said who was looking in but didn't walk in.  
''Out'', I shouted and he laughed and walked out again but couldn't stop laughing.  
''Yes you do that Renesmee, school comes first and I think that Jacob can wait for a little while.''  
''Of course I can'', he said . I yawned, I was tired the day was so long.  
''Oh Jake I don't think that Nessie will be able to stay up to night'' , Emmett said from outside.  
''That's it, excuse me''. I walked out and on the way I took of my sweater so I was just in my dress and took of my shoes. ''Oh Emmett… wait where are you running of too''. He ran and I ran after him, he is so going to get for that. Japer and dad were after us and they were laughing. I looked behind and saw that Jazz had the video camera with him and he was already filming. I jumped on Emmett so he feel and I pulled his hair. I saw where we were, I had follow him almost to the cottage.  
''Let my hair go'', he snarled and kicked me.  
''O no you are not getting away from this.''  
''I know but not my hair''. Japer laugh even louder.  
''What a sissy Emmett is crying about his hair'' ,Dad said  
''Are you filming this Jazz'', he tried to get out from my grip to get the camera but I just punched him and he feel to the grown.

11 Vacation

I woke up at 7 am. I couldn't sleep any longer, I was thinking about… well everything. I slept in the sister's room, Rose had bought a huge bed for them so I went to their room and slept in the same bed as they and the girls didn't mind. Jason's room were just until the girls and dad told me that they had inherit Lex's power and he almost shoot dad when they were playing in the woods. I heard him sigh in the next room he was sad and didn't trust himself so I went to his room and told him to come and sleep in girl's room with us. They weren't very comfortable about Jason sleeping there but I slept between them. I got up from the bed as slowly as I could but Jason notice me and he got up with me and we got down stairs to the others. They had already pack all their things and Alice hade even shopped to the kids, they needed a lot of things.  
''What is it Jason?''  
''I am scared''  
''About what''  
''About my power, I almost hurt uncle Edward''. I gave him a hug.  
''Don't worry, we will help you control this ability I promise.''  
''But you are not going to be with us that long, you are going to study. I can't do this without you.''  
''Oh Jason , You can do this. I'll tell you what, I will run from school every night to meet you guys and I will practice with you and then I will run back. How's that.''  
''I don't want to interfere in your study Nessie.''  
''You won't. I know all the stuff so I don't even have to study hard.''  
''Thank you Nessie.''  
''Anytime, ha-ha do you think that I will be able to stay away from you guys, never. ''  
''Were are they?''  
''I don't know'', I looked around all I saw was suitcases but no vampires.  
''Hello mum, dad''', Jason aid. Jasper showed up behind us.  
''God morning kids did you sleep well.''  
''Yes dad, I slept with the girls to night and Nessie told us some stories before we feel a sleep''. I smiled at Jazz.  
''Oh really that's good. Edward made breakfast, Jason go and wake up the girls and come down to eat.''  
''Ok dad'', he said and disappeared. Jazz and I walked into the kitchen and there were dad, mum Esme and Alice.  
''God morning where is Em, Rose and papa?''  
''In the garage'', Esme said.  
''We are leaving soon so they are getting ready all the stuff. Alice and Esme walked out to help them.''  
''So Dr Cullen soon you will get your medical ID'', mum said smiling.  
''Can't wait''.  
''So are you coming home with us or are you staying here before school starts'', Dad asked.  
''No I will come home with you, promise Jason.''  
''No'', Emmett was behind us, ''what about our little around the world vacation?''  
''O you still what to do that?''  
''Yes I want so to'', Jazz said  
''But the kids.''  
''We will take care of them'', mum said.  
''Were are we going first then'', I said.  
''Yes, well you promise Zafrina to visit her in south America and then fight some anacondas on the way'', Emmett said.  
''And a little trip to Egypt'', Jazz said.  
''Sounds good'', I said.  
''When are we leaving?''  
''Were are you going'', Heather said, the kids came to eat breakfast and dad gave them the food immediately.  
''Well dad ,uncle Jazz and Nessie planned to take a trip to some old friends before the summer started so we are planning to take that trip now.''  
''Oh were too'', Haley said.  
''South America then Egypt'', Jazz said.  
''Ue no thank you we will insist to come some other time maybe'', Heather said and Haley nodded to her.  
''Okay...'',Emmett said but looked at Jason who didn't say a thing. Emmett turned to Jazz and looked at him. They didn't talk but Jasper knew what he was saying from his emoticons.  
''Jason do you want to come with us'', Jasper said.  
''O I don't want to intruded.''  
''No you are coming, Jasper and I are planning to fight anacondas and Nessie will take some photos, it will be fun'', Jason shined up.  
''Thank you, It's going to be awesome''. we laugh and I joined them so eat.  
''Ok where is my son going'', Alice said  
''With us'', Jasper said.  
''Jason are you not staying, with mum''.  
''Alice don't , we want to take him with us and I will be there don't worry'', I said.  
''You trust Renesmee and not us to take care of him'', Emmett said.  
''I wouldn't '',now Rose was in the room.  
''Yes you may have lived in hundreds of years but you still have a brain of a kid'', I said  
''Agree'', Rose and Alice said in the same time.

We all left at 15.00 and the werewolf's were there to say goodbye. Leah was very happy when I said that I will live in Forks when I get married.  
''I will call you when I get back'', I said to Leah and Seth. ''And you I will call every night'', I said to Jake and kissed him. The rest of the family went home to Atlanta and Jazz, me, Em and Jason were waiting for the airplane to South America.  
''This is going to be awesome'', Emmett kept saying.  
''Will you shoot up'', I said.  
''You shoot up''.  
''Come on you guys later'', Jasper said who was sitting next to his son. Not even when we were on the plane Emmett didn't leave me alone.  
''So tell me about you and Jake.''  
''What is it to tell, you know all of it.''  
''No not all…''  
''What'', I snarled.  
''You know, I can't say it because of Jason .''  
''What because of me'' . I punched Emmett on his stomach.  
''Nothing sweetie''.  
''Why did you punch Uncle Emmett''.  
''O nothing really I just helped him threw his stomach ache''.  
''Mmhm Thank you Nessie'', he snarled. Jasper just laugh at us.  
''You two can't stop irritate each other for five minutes'', Jasper said.  
''He started it, and I won't tell you monkey face''.  
''Have you looked yourself in the mirror lately you look like monkey ass''. I punched him again ''auu'' he said and the hostess came.  
''Is everything alright here''.  
''Oh yes miss my brother isn't feeling very good. How is your stomach ache Emmett'', I said smiling.  
''Better'', he said and hid his face in his hands.  
''Can I get you anything'', she said.  
''I take a coke and Jason?''.  
''The same''.  
''Ok will be right back''.  
''Thank you Miss. Is it over Em?'', He didn't answer and I looked at Jazz who was smiling and nodded.  
''I hope the anaconda will rip your face'', he snarled.  
''Yeah I am not worried about my face as much you about your hair''. Jasper laugh so loud that everyone looked at us.  
''Shoot up'', he said.  
''Okay whatever you say''. The hostess was back with our drinks and she looked at Emmett who looked back at her.  
''How are you feeling'', she said and smiled at him. Jasper who laugh, laugh more now that he almost shake. What was he feeling. Jasper looked at me and winked and looked at the hostess. My phone rang. ''Miss you can't use your phone here, use one of the planes''.  
''O sorry miss''. I looked at the number it was Rosaline. I took the plane phone who was next to us and called her back and Emmett was still talking to the hostess called Amy.  
''Nessie?''  
''Hey, I can't use my cell on the plane.  
''O right sorry. How is Jason'', I heard Alice say. She was probably near Rose's ear.  
''He is fine, he just fell asleep, and don't worry Alice Jazz is taking care of him''.  
''Good I don't want to rip him into pieces''. I heard Jazz smile, he heard us.  
''So what are you doing'', Rose asked.  
''Nothing really same old''.  
''Fighting with Emmett''.  
''Yes and he started it''.  
''I know, what is he doing''.  
''Nothing really, he is flirting with the hostess''.  
''What'', Rose snarled and Emmett heard her.  
''I am not'', he said and took the phone away from me. ''Hey baby, no I am not flirting I swear''. He looked at me like he was going to eat me for dinner. Amy looked at us and walked away fast.

We go out from the airport and it was dark but not a problem for us monsters.  
''Nessie welcome'', Zafrina called for us and we walked to her and Senna.  
''Hi'' , we walked to them and Zafrina kissed me on my checks.  
''Look at you, all grown up.''  
''Yes of course she half'', Emmett said and stroke his stomack.  
''What's wrong with you'', Senna said.  
''Nothing'', he said quickly they all laugh.  
''I tell you later'', I said and we walked to Senna's car. We drove around tree hours and all the way here Emmett said let's run instead. We arrived to their home where we are staying and we walked in fast because we didn't want to wake Jason up so walked up to the room that I am staying and I insisted that Jason is going to sleep with me in my room. We had a lot of fun with Zafrina and the others in South America, me and Jason ate out almost every day and hunted in the evening.  
''Come on you guys''.  
''Wait Em you are going to find the anacondas'', Jasper said.  
''Will you start running''.  
''We are on the way jack ass''. We started to run into the wood to find some anacondas to satisfied Emmett. Zafrina stopped and smelled.  
''East'', she said and we ran again.  
''Do you see them, there they are. But man they aren't big enough''.  
''Don't lose hope Emmett you will find one who is perfect for you'', Zafrina said and we stopped. Ahead of us was a cavity and we heard some snakes, Emmett smiled and walked further and looked down.  
''Oh no'', he said and started to walk back to us when a huge anaconda wriggled to him and he got so excited to he started to jump and started to wrestle with the anaconda, I took some pictures and Zafrina filmed because Jazz joined Em. We stayed in South America for a few days and Egypt is next. Emmett kept complaining that the flight is to slow so we ran to Egypt. I have to admit that was kind of fun and it was a new experience for Jason . We never run that long so we never had tried to run over water, we didn't drown but Emmett stopped a couple of times to fight with some sharks and I had to run back and get him so he could run over water again. We had a lot of fun in Egypt and Jason had a lot of fun so that am I glad for, Jason even had a chance to practice his ability and he started to control it.  
''I hate planes they aren't fast enough''.  
''Come on we can't draw attention to us'', Jasper said to Emmett  
''I know, it's Nessie's fault if we ran from the first place we be home right now.''  
''Shut up and I don't think that you are angry at me, you are thinking about your daughters''.  
''Yes'', he said and hid his face in his hands.  
''Don't worry uncle Em they will be fine. They will be able to control their powers just like I did'', Jason said and putt his and on Em's shoulder.  
Carlisle called us last night and told us that Haley is an tracker and Heather she had the ability to be invisible and they were scared and Emmett wanted immediately to go home. I have never seen Emmett so scared before, only seen him been over protected when the Volturi came to kill me and never since.

12 School

I left home a few days after our emergency home traveling. The girls are fine just a little scared but they are not alone, Jason is helping them and I think that Jason is relief that he is not the only one who can't control his ability. It's been long since I drove my own car and now I am traveling to live for my own for a little while and nobody will disturbance me when I design or when I study medical stuff but that stuff I already know. But Carlisle is just a phone call away so he can help me. Emmett has pester about get a jacket like the werewolf's he said

'' I want everybody to know who I am, an Cullen beware''. Well I am going to be nice to him this time and make him a jacket, well he was happy when I told him but he wanted the same jackets to his brothers and to Carlisle but papa said that he didn't want to look like a bunch of monkeys. I parked my car in the garage and walked in to my new home, a little apartment. It's cute and it suit me, mum wanted me to live in a house but I didn't. Why live in a big house a lone, no I am going to fit in. I arranged my stuff in order and started to draw some jackets to the ''monkey gang'' like Carlisle called them and some dresses that Fashion & Beauty wants in the end of the week.  
I woke up very early in the next morning, around 6 am. It's the first day in college and I don't want to be late. I took a shower, well a very quick one and started to make breakfast. I made waffles and it reminded me of my first day in Forks, when Charlie was alive… my eyes was filled with tears. The house phone rang for the first time and I didn't have to guess how it was.  
''Hello''  
''God morning Dr Cullen''  
''Hi mum how are you''  
''I am good how are you, how is your empty apartment?''  
''Very quiet''  
''Miss us already''  
''Not really , ask me tomorrow''. I heard dad laugh in the background.  
''Hi dad''.  
''Hi Nessie'', I heard him  
''So what's up''  
''What's up?'' she said. ''Well nothing's up really''.  
''Yeah you just wanted to see if I could live alone, you know I am going to live without you in the future''.  
''We know but it's empty without you, Emmett has gone on Jasper nerves''.  
''Poor Jasper, tell him to kick his ass''.  
''Renesmee…''  
''What… sorry, mum I have to eat and prepare for school I call you on lunch break''.  
''Ok honey bye, Carlisle told me to say god luck and don't be nervous just show they what you can and you will be a doctor in no time''.  
''I will try, bye mum I love you''.  
''We love you too bye''. I putted the phone down. _Wow she really loves talk in plural _,I thought and started to get ready.  
I left home about 8 am and drove to school. My school is about 20 minute away by diving and 5 minute by running but prefer to drive. I parked outside the school and saw a bunch of people going into the school. Properly my new classmates. I walked in and started to look for my class, A 408 strange how will I suppose to find the class. I walked around and didn't ask anyone for help. I walked right into a guy and he feel _O no _I thought and helped him up.  
''I am sorry, are you ok?'', The guy held his hand on his head and looked up at me.  
''No I am ok, don't worry about it. I am Simon Scott'', he said and we shake hands.  
''Renesmee Cullen , nice to meet you''. Simon looked at me with his blue eyes and fixed his blond hair.  
''Cullen Eh?''  
''Yes, is there a problem?'' I started to get nervous, how much did he know about my family?  
''No, not at all but. I am into science and I have read some books that some Dr Cullen wrote''. I smiled. ''What, Why are you looking at me like that?''  
''I've help my grandfather with some of the researches. Carlisle Cullen?''  
''Yes that was his name, you are his granddaughter''.  
''Yes I am'', I said proudly. ''I love to stay and talk but I have to find my class before I come to late''.  
''It's cool what class?''  
''A 408..''  
''The same class as me''.  
''Oh that's good''.  
''Let's go'', he said and we walked together.'' A 408 is on the fourth floor, and A means that is the classes on the right he continued''.  
''Oh that's a nice system, but where is the headmasters office?''  
''Well I think his office in on C 10, it's in the next building. Why do you want to speak with Mr. Brandly?. You don't have to tell me''. I looked up on his blue eyes again, they were so beautiful.  
''Eh no it's ok. I already know all the stuff you need to know to become an doctor so I want to ask if I can do some tests to show what I can do''.  
''Really you can do that?''  
''Carlisle told me that I could''.  
''Oh, ok. Then you should ask him after school''. We walked in the class and there were two place's left. Great. We sat on our places and everyone had a skeleton-man in front of them. I hope that we are going to talk about parts of skeletons I love that. Our professor came into the class, A short man maybe in his 40.  
''Welcome I am professor Lumbridge, If you don't have any questions then we can start''. We was quiet for a moment. ''Ok then. You all have an skeleton-man in front of you, what I want you to do is see if you can find some parts who are not suppose to be there or what parts is missing''. Simon started to look after some mistakes.  
''I don't know Renesmee, this is our first day and he is asking us about this''.  
''Look at him, he just what to learn us. About how we look before he can start to tell us more about it. Have you seen any skeletons before?''  
''Yes on the internet, I have study it a couple of times''. He started to sweat and worry.  
''Simon breath it's not an test''.  
''Ok time's up, have you find anything?'', He came to our table because it was in the front. He looked at me.  
''Not really Mr. Lumbridge, all human skeletons have 220 bones and his one don't miss one''. He looked at me with wide eyes.  
''Impressive, It's your first day and I just wanted to test you all and you did know it''. He continued to talk and went back to his seat. I listen carefully even if this was repetition for me but Simon had some problems keeping up. The professor walked to a girl behind us and asked her what the forehead is names on Latin and she didn't know and he asked some other students in the back but they didn't know.  
''Mr. Lumbridge, it's our first day we don' know this stuff'', said a girl Chelsea in the back.  
''Yes I know but I want you to be prepared on the test tomorrow so study hard and listen when I speak then you won't have an problem. Well who know that the forehead is called on Latin'', he said and I raised my hand.  
''Os Frontale, sir''.  
''Very good, Miss?''  
''Cullen sir'' , He looked at me and some students started to talk behind me.  
''_A Cullen no way''_.  
''Are you related to Dr Carlisle Cullen?''.  
''Yes sir, he is my grandfather''.  
''Really, interesting'', he said and walked to his seat again. The ended at 4 pm and Simon walked with me to the headmaster and waited for me when I was done and then walked to my car. I think that he was happy that we became friend, I could help him with the medical stuff. The headmaster said that I could just do some test and if I pass I am an Doctor, that's good news.  
''So you are not going to be in my class'', he said.  
''No not really, but it's a good think because I know all the things and I don't want to study in six years on stuff I already know. So I will become an doctor in less an month and I will return home to plan my wedding''.  
''You are engaged?''  
''Yes I am''.  
''Oh, I didn't know that. Do your husband have a problem for you having guy friends?''.  
''Of course not, he will be happy that I made a friend. I don't think that girl Chelsea or her friend like me''.  
''Who cares''  
''Not me'', I said.  
''Well I should go then, but see you tomorrow''.  
''Yes see you , and Simon study''. Simon was gonna turn back to answer me but something happen fast. Someone pulled me into an alley behind the school . I looked up.  
''You stinky idiots'', I shouted at Emmett and Jasper who were laughing at me. ''You scared the hell out of me''.  
''I can see that sorry'', Jasper said.  
''Renesmee, you don't move I will call the police'', he said with scare in his voice. Em and Jazz looked at each other and started to walk out of the alley like 'tuff gang members', It wasn't sunny anymore. ''Don't come near me'', he said. I walked fast and pulled Em and Jazz by their hair.  
''Auu'', they said  
''What are you two doing here'', I screamed.  
''Work'' , Jasper said.  
''What kind of work'' I said.  
''Let's talk somewhere else'', Em said.  
''Who are they?, Renesmee are you ok?'' ,Simon said.  
''Nessie you got a geek for a friend'', he laugh. I punched him on his stomach and he folded his body fast.  
''Simon it's ok, They are my brothers Jasper and Emmett''. Jasper raised his hand:  
''Hi'', he said and looked at me.  
''Your brothers, I thought they were some criminals''.  
''Yeah it's their way of saying hello'', I said and rolled my eyes.  
''Nessie, shall we go'', Em said and still held his hand on his stomach.  
''Sure, God night Simon'', I said and we walked to my car. They sat on the back and I started to drive home.  
''Will you guys tell me what you are doing in Massachusetts''.  
''Don't freak'', Jasper said.  
''I am not fre… Ok I am. Did dad send you again, I am so going ...''  
''He didn't send us Nessie, work'', Em said.  
''What kind of work?''  
''Volturi they called us and they want us to track new born and teach them the law and if they don't want to listen'', Jazz said.  
''Fire'', Em continued  
''Why are you doing this?''  
''You don't want Jane and Alec to come and track them down?'', Jazz said.  
''And they are not a fan of you Nessie, Aro pays us good''.  
''Have you find someone then?''  
''No we just arrived and we wanted to say hi''.  
''Oh, are you staying in my place? '',I said excited.  
''Yes if you can stand Emmett''. Em looked at Jazz threatening.  
''Maybe, My house my rules''.  
''Well technically it's Edward's house''.  
''Yeah, my house''. Jazz just smiled.  
''I wonder how long it will take until you two start hurting each other''.  
We came home after I bought some pizza to eat and we sat on the sofa to discuss.  
''The kids are doing a great job, they are starting to get a hang of the powers'', Em said  
''Haley don't have a complicated gift, and she won't be afraid going out in public'', Jazz said.  
''It's will be fine, they will be fine. How is Jason''.  
''Well you have been gone for a day and he miss you, he don't want to admit it but I can feel it''.  
''I will call him later, tell me how are you going to track the new borns?''.  
''It's not that hard, just smell and feel and 'bam' there they are'' ,Em said. ''We are not stupid''.  
''Oh right Jazz is not stupid. You… it's another story''. I took another bit of my pizza and Em snarled at me.  
''How is it going with school?'', Jazz asked.  
''Good I will have a test with my class tomorrow then I will meet some doctors and do some test there. On the afternoon I will meet some other doctors on the hospital and practical test and if I pass I will be an Doctor in the end of the week''.  
''I hope you pass'', Emmett said. Jazz and I looked shocked at each other then on Emmett who was looking out from the window. He saw our looks and grimaced.  
''Why do I even bother to be nice, you two are such ass''. We were looking at each other and we yelled of laughter.  
''Sorry uncle Emmett but I never seen you like this and it just shocked us''.  
''Just be quiet''. He turned his head and looked out the hall way,'' A human is at the door'', Em said. A few seconds later someone knocked and he went to get it.  
''Emmett who is it?''  
''Your friend… Simon''. I heard his smile. I went to the door and there he was standing.  
''Em go to Jazz. Hey Simon what's up?'', Emmett did what I told him and I was alone with Simon.  
''I hope that I am not interrupting anything''.  
''No not at all. I am just chatting with my brothers''.  
''Oh are they staying?'', I heard them laugh in the other room:  
''Simon says, let's hang'', Emmett said and laugh.  
''Emmett do you want to live on the street '',Jazz said and I heard him hit Em.  
''Yes they are ,why?''.  
''Nothing I was just wondering if you want to study together''.  
''Oh , like I said I know all the stuff and I want to hang out with my brothers''. I heard Emmett grin out loud.  
''Oh, I understand. I'll see you around''.  
''Yes, see you. God night''. I closed the door and walked back to the living room. I continued to eat my pizza and looked at Jazz.  
''What?'', He said  
''What did he feel?''  
''He has a crush on you''.  
''Oh really, but I told him I'm getting married''.  
''He didn't care. He is hoping that you would feel the same and choose him instead''.  
''I wonder what Jake would feel about that'', Em said.  
''Speaking of Jake I have to call him''.  
''Don't forget the kids'', Jazz said  
''Jazz... I won't''. I took my cell and sat on the sofa, it's no idea to leave the living room because they will hear me anyway.  
''Jacob Black'', he answered  
''Waiting an important call?''  
''No the waiting is over. Hi Nessie how are you?''  
''Fabulous and you. How is your work coming up?''  
'' I'm good. Well it's good, I have a new client so I have some work to do''.  
''Really anything interesting?''  
''Not really, same old. How is school''.  
''Great, have some big tests tomorrow and if I pass I will become an doctor in no time''.  
''That's good. I really miss you''. Emmett started to laugh quiet and started to shake a little. ''Who are you with?''  
''Emmett and Jasper''.  
''Hi'', Em and Jazz said  
''Oh Hello''. _All this super hearing_, I thought. ''When did they come?''  
''Today. They almost gave me an heart attack''. Jake laugh.  
''Do you even get heart attacks''.  
''Maybe'', Em answered. ''But her boyfriend saved her''. I took the last slice of pizza and threw it on him.  
''Uee, human food'', he said and removed it.  
''Who?''  
''A guy in my class. Em and Jazz wanted to surprise me by kidnapping me and Simon reacted''.  
''Oh… Ok that's good you made some friends...''  
''Oh I think Simon wants to be more than just friends''. I snarled at him.  
''Idiot I have two rings on my finger''.  
''Honey I am waiting a call from my client, I will call you later''.  
''That's ok because I have to call Jason and the girls before they get to bed''.  
''Talk to you later. Bye I love you''.  
''Love you to, bye''. I started a new number when I hang up on Jake. The phone rang two times when Esme answered.  
''Hello, Esme speaking''.  
''Good evening Grams''  
''Renesmee, how are you sweetie''.  
''Good how are you guys?''  
''We are all great. I were just about putting the kids to sleep''.  
''Oh they are up, good'' .  
''Jason'' , Esme called. ''Renesmee is on the phone''.

Having two vampires at home shouldn't be a bad thing. If it is the right vampire.  
''Emmett you idiot I have to use the bathroom, I am going to be late''.  
''Yeah you should have thought about that earlier''.  
''What I have to wake up earlier just because you might go in before me''.  
''Yeah that too''.  
''I was tried, I need to sleep''.  
''Don't blame this on me. You yourself wanted to go out and don't say that you didn't have fun''.  
Me, Jazz and Em were out last night and instead go out to a club or something else that normal people would do we ran and not just on grown but on water and on some houses roof. one of them was my headmasters house but nobody saw us, we ran quick that no human eye can see us. But they can hear us, Emmett is very loud. I smiled and I heard Jazz smile.  
''I had a lot of fun ,but don't change the subject'', now i was irritated again. Jazz turned on some music. I recognized the music, it came from my Mp3 player. Jasper turned on one of dad's favorite song that calms me down. Emmett got out from the bathroom.  
''Here half being, hurry before you get late'', he smiled. I wanted to punch him but my music said something else. I got in to the bathroom to get ready. I didn't take long, around twenty minute and I was completely ready to go to school and do the test. ''I am ready to go, wish me luck''.  
''Good Luck, No Luck'', they said on the same time and Jazz step on Emmett's toes and he screamed.  
''Give me my money'', Jazz said  
''What have you bet on now?''  
''How long it will be until next time Emmett is rued too you. He can't keep his mouth shoot''. Emmett looked at him and gave him some money and started to swear quietly for himself.  
''Thank you. Now behave it's going to be a sunny day so no experiment before dark''.  
''We know that. We have been around longer than you'', Emmett said cocky. I looked at him.  
''Don't worry, we don't have any clues yet. We are going to call Alice soon so she may tell us at least something'', Jazz said  
''Ok be careful, I will help you as soon as i am done here and tomorrow it's going to be an rainy day so I can help you then to''.  
''Aren't you suppose to go?'', Emmett said and laugh. I looked at the time, shoot 7:45.  
''I have twenty minutes to get to class, see you bye''. I went out to my car quickly and drove away to school. I arrived in no time and Simon was already there waiting for me.  
''God morning Renesmee'', he said and I started to walk to him.  
''God morning Simon, sleep well''.  
''Not really, study all night, You''.  
''Simon… you need your sleep too. I didn't sleep much either, not easy having my brothers visiting me''.  
''So what did you do?'', We started to walk to our class.  
''Not much, we went out and walked down the city and laugh a lot. Emmett can't stand a minute without teasing me for something''.  
''They don't look older than you''. _Damn another lie again_, I thought.  
''They aren't. They are adopted''.  
''Really they aren't your biological siblings?''  
''No, none of my siblings are''.  
''I don't get it...''  
''Simon we should get to class. Do you know the bones now?''.  
''Yes, I think I do''. I nodded and we went to class. Chelsea was already there and she came to our table.  
''Hello I am Chelsea Davis. Are you prepared for the test'', she said to Simon. I saw right threw her, she likes Simon and wants me to be jealous.  
''Hi Chelsea I am Simon and this is Renesmee''. She looked at me and smiled a little false.  
''We are prepared''.  
''Yeah you will get the highest grad just because your family is famous'', she said and stroked her hair.  
''Well that's good because I deserve that grade when I show my skills''.  
''Whatever'', she said and looked at Simon again. ''We are having an ''hall party'' at the student house. You are invited''.  
''Thank you'', then he looked at me.'' Are you in?''. I looked at Chelsea who was angry now and I just smiled.  
''No thank you but I think hanging out with my brothers is more fun than a bunch of drunk people''. I looked out from the window and didn't see the sun anymore, it's going to rain.  
''Well I don't know'', he said to Chelsea.  
''Simon go have fun''. Emmett and Jasper ran in the class and stood in front of me. ''Hey you guys is everything ok?''  
''Yeah, Can I borrow your car?'', He looked at me, something was up.  
''Sure''. I looked in my purse and gave him the keys. Chelsea was starring at my uncles , well I can't blame them, they do look good.  
''Hi I am Chelsea'' she said. ''We are having a party...''  
''Party when'', Em interrupted her and his eyes were wide open.  
''Later you and your friend are welcome''.  
''Renesmee are you coming'', Jazz said I looked at him and we laugh.  
''No I am not invited''. Emmett starred at Chelsea.  
''Sorry if my little sister isn't invited than your stinky part is going to happened without me and my brother''.  
''Your brothers'', she said and looked at me. ''No of course Renesmee is invited'', she stutter, Jasper started to laugh.  
''Sorry miss but it's too late, We are going to have our own party. Think about it to next time'', Jazz said. They both came and gave me an kiss on my forehead and they ran out again.  
''Renesmee you are wel...''  
''No Chelsea you heard my brothers. Do you think that I will come just that you can drool over my brothers. And I don't think their wife's would like it either''.  
''But I know someone who likes you, I can fix someone for you''. I raised my hand and showed her my ring. ''You are already taken'', she said and looked down.  
''Chelsea a doctor is suppose to have some empathy and see threw hearts and even invite the ugliest or the none popular people to the party''. She got all red and went back to her seat, the professor came to start the test.  
''That was really good'', Simon said ''she really deserved it.''  
''Yeah maybe. You should go because I think that she really likes you''.  
''What really'', he said and looked back at her.  
''Yeah go to this party and maybe I will come later and turn the place up sides down. Or well my brothers will do that''.  
''Ok it's a deal'', he said. ''Did you make that up about your brothers, about their wife's?''.  
''No they have wife's and they LOVE each other''. Chelsea head us because she sighed deeply. The professor gave us some papers and the test begin.

13 New borns

I finish the test very fast and went to the headmasters office and there I had my other testes.  
I was stuck in the headmasters office for almost four house and I was almost done. I am glad that my hand didn't fail me. I lay my pen on the table and he looked at me.  
''Mr. Brandly I am finish''. He looked at me with wide eyes and took my papers.  
''I have to say Miss Cullen you do impress me. I think that you will pass for sure''.  
''Thank you for this optioned''.  
''Don't thank me yet. Go one to the practice test and good luck Miss Cullen''.  
''Thank you again and good day sir''. I went out and remembered that the uncles have my car. I am so not walking and I don't have time for that, have to eat before. I called Jasper.  
''Nessie?''  
''I need my car have to eat and drive to the hospital''.  
''We are outside waiting for you...'' he hang up and I ran to my car and got in on the passage seat.  
''What happened?'', Jasper started to drive out from the city and Emmett gave me a Burger king bag.  
''Thank you''.  
''We were able to track one vampire and she is strong and confused, she is not older than a week'', Emmett said.  
''Ok where are we going then?''  
''You are not the only one who needs to eat'', Jasper said.  
''Oh we are hunting. But who is this vampire you find?'', They sighed and didn't say anything at first. Jasper keeping an eye on me. ''You guys who?'', Jasper drove into the woods and we walked out from the car and started to run further and then we stopped after running an mile.  
''Tell me who?''  
''Get something to eat first'', Jasper said and they started to find an animal. _wow is it that bad, wonder who it is_. We all catches a deer each and we ate.  
''I am done and I am getting worried, just tell me. What are you protecting me from?''  
They stood up and walked to me.  
''It's Izzy'' ,Emmett said quietly.  
''Izzy who?''  
''Isobel Stone, your best friend'' ,Jasper continued  
''Izzy, Izzy. Sarah and Izzy , Izzy'', I panicked and I had a hard time breathing. Jasper took my hand and we sat on the grown and I was trying to catch my breath. ''How is that possible, I mean what happened?''.  
''We are not sure, Izzy is very afraid and when she saw us she freaked and ran away''.  
''And why did you guys need my car?''  
''So we could split up, we can't start running in the middle of the city'', Emmett joked but stopped immediately when I stared at him.  
''The house know because that was Alice who informed us''.  
''Where is she now?'', They looked at each other than at me:  
''You tell me'', Jazz said and I closed my eyes and started to focus on her face. ''She is walking in the streets but she isn't alone''.  
''Where'', Emmett said.  
''fifty miles away''. They nodded and started to run. I can't follow them, not even if my best  
friend is in trouble. I have to make this testes fast and help them. I Ran to my car and drove fast to the hospital but Izzy didn't slip my mind. _O my God, who would to that to Izzy?. Where is Sarah is she OK?. Maybe I should look for her too. _I stopped and parked outside the hospital and ran inside. I was right on time and a doctor came to me:  
''Miss Cullen?''  
''Yes'' we shake hands and we started to walk.  
''I am Dr Lenny Wyatt. Are you ready to do this?''  
''Yes more ready than I ever be''. We walked in to a surgery room and there was a dead body.  
_wow they ready trust me if they brought a dead man._  
''Whenever you are ready Dr Wyatt'', said and I started to examine the body first.  
This took almost five hours I really tried to focus and don't think about Izzy ,my uncles is taking care of her.  
''You did a great job miss Cullen. We will call you on the end of this week''.  
''Thank you Dr Wyatt'', and I walked out fast. I sat in my car and closed my eyes. They are in the woods again and she is there with Sarah...  
''Oh no not Sarah too''.  
I drove away fast. I hope no police will see me . I drove into the woods and started to run to the place. I saw they clearly now and I stopped next to Emmett and Jasper and looked at my best friends.  
''Nessie, How did it go'', Jazz said  
''Good'', I said and started to walk to the girls. ''Sarah, Izzy how are you?''  
''I don't know really. I can't believe that we are just like you'', Izzy said and she walked back when I walked to them.  
''I feel great but I am still confused. I never thought that I will experience this kid of power  
like you Nessie'' , Sarah said and she walked to me and gave me an hug but Izzy stayed away and looked at me. She was scared.  
''Izzy... '',I started  
''No Nessie, don't I am afraid of hurt you. Just stay away''.  
''You wouldn't hurt me. I trust you and you have to trust yourself''. I took Sarah's hand and we walked to Izzy who looked down on the grown.  
''Renesmee'' ,Jazz said.  
''Don't worry'' Jazz I said. _They are new borns but they have to trust them self, they can't stand the human smell and I am half. I know that is hard for them but she have to learn _I thought. Izzy was not breathing. ''Izzy please'', I said.  
''Nessie, i don't want to hurt you. I know all about you and I want to be just like you and not  
to hurt humans''.  
''We will learn and handle this Izzy, together'', Sarah said and took Izzy's hand.  
''I don't know how you can handle this Sarah..''  
''Trust yourself just like Nessie said and fight against your will''. My uncles were standing behind me and they kept on eye on them. Izzy looked up and looked at me. Those red eyes didn't scare me at all, they were still Sarah and Izzy apart from that they were black headed now ,pale and had read eyes. Izzy came near me but still didn't breath and gave me an hug.  
''I am scared Nessie'', she said with pain in her voice.  
''I know, we will help you, I promise''. I looked at her . ''Izzy breath''. She looked at me than at Sarah who was breathing and she took her first breath and let go of my hand.  
''So we will never feel our own heart beat again, but yours.. it really calms me down'', Izzy said.  
''Glad that I can help. So tell me what happened''. I sat on the grown and they all did the same.  
''were will I start'', Sarah said. ''We called your mum because we wanted to visit you and she told me that you were here and so we travel here instead''.  
''It was dark and we almost made it to the city when someone stood in front of us on the road and we stopped''.  
Izzy continued. ''He said that he needed help and we believed him. I've got out from the car and he bit me but he must of heard something so he stopped and ran away. Sarah screamed and she walked out from the car and dragged me in. I was in such a pain and we didn't know what to do. Over the night I've got stronger and felt weird. Sarah was panicking, I don't blame her I looked horrible but I couldn't stand my thirst so I bit her''. They looked at each other.  
''But she stopped and I didn't feel a thing until I was a complete vampire...''  
''How, I don't get it''.  
''Izzy have the ability to freeze objects. She froze Sarah and couldn't drink her blood anymore, Sarah didn't feel any pain and she unfroze when she was an complete vampire'', Jasper said.  
''What, that's good. I mean that you didn't kill Sarah, but who is the guy who created you?'', I said  
''We meet him. His name is Adam and he is almost a year old'', Emmett said  
''What are we going to do then? Does he want to follow the law?''  
''Don't know but we are planning to find out. I don't want to kill..'', Jasper said  
''Why not'', I said irritated  
''I know that you are upset but this boy don't know, he is scared as well''  
''A boy.. How old is he exactly?''  
''He looks like around.. 15 years old'', Emmett said. Now I wasn't breathing. a fifteen year old boy.  
''Who would do such a thing, he is just a boy. He is probably freaking out''.  
''He is, that's why we have to find him before he does anything stupied'', Jazz said.  
''How will we find him? '',Sarah asked.  
''Nessie, do you have a hang of your power?''  
''Yes, I can try''. I closed my eyes and started to look for him, it's hard I don't know who he is.  
''What is she doing'', Izzy asked.  
''I am trying to find Adam threw my visions but I don't know what I am looking for. Give me your hands'', I said to the girls and they did it.  
''You can see visions now?'', Izzy asked.  
''Yes, it's a long story will show you later. Shh now I am trying to concentrate. I see a road further into the woods, a boy sitting on the ground. He is waiting for us''. I opened my eyes and we started to run and they ran after me.  
''Are you sure about that he is waiting for US Nessie?'', Jazz asked.  
''Yes, I am''. We ran about 7 minute when we stopped in front of him.  
''Adam?'', Sarah said  
''I am sorry that I turned you guys into monsters like myself''. I sat next to him.  
''Adam is not your fault, you can't control your thirst''. I felt his breathing and Jazz took my hand and dragged me next to him.  
''Careful Ness'', Jazz said and starred at Adam.  
''Jasper let go of my hand, it's ok''.  
''No don't come near me, I can smell it, you are a human'', Adam said.  
''Adam look at me. I am half vampire, you can't turn me into something I already am''.  
''Renesmee'', Emmett snarled. ''You can lose your other half''.  
''Then stand next to me and control him'' and I sat down again. ''I can help you control your thirst, look at my friends they are full vampires and they can control them self even if I touch them. Me and my uncles don't hunt humans, we survive on animal blood''. Adam looked at us now.  
''Animal blood?, is that possible''.  
''Yes it is. We have survived on animal blood for a long time'', Emmett said.  
''Do you think that I can become like you?''  
''We will help you, and we will try'', Izzy said.  
''How is that possible that you are half vampire?'  
''My dad, an vampire could stand living with humans and there is where I come in''. He looked at me, new hope flew threw his body and I gave him an hug. ''I will help you.'' I don't know what happened but Jasper kicked Adam and Adam ran to me and got a grip of my neck.  
''Nessie'', Sarah screamed  
''Wait you guys. Adam look at me, you don't want to do this. We are vegetarian vampires you can do this and you are my family now''. He let go of my neck and Emmett got a grip of his hand.  
''Control yourself and don't hurt my niece''.  
''I am so sorry. please forgive me''.  
''I have already forgive you Adam, you will learn to control your thirst. I promise that and you are not alone''. I looked at Izzy and Sarah who stood next to me.  
''I can't go back to my family, they think that I am dead and..''  
''Adam you have a new family now'', Sarah said. My phone rang.  
''Quiet you guys. Renesmee Cullen. Hello Dr Wyatt are the rest already finish?. Really is it true?. Thank you so much for this, I can't believe it I pass''. Emmett and Jasper smiled with their whole faces. ''Yes I will do that, thank you again Dr Wyatt. God night''.  
''You passed'', Emmett said laughing.  
''Yes.. I am an doctor''. I started to jump around, ''I have to call Carlisle''.  
''Congratulations Nessie'', they said. Izzy and Adam were talking.  
''What's wrong?''  
''We are an family now but we have to find a place and a last name for our new family''.  
''Oh that easy. There is Cullen or Hale. No one would suspect a thing because we are all pale''. They looked at each other.  
''Hale or Cullen', Sarah said  
''Maybe Hale, Cousins to the Cullen's'' , Izzy said. ''And it matches our names better I think.''  
''Izzy, Sarah and Adam Hale'', Emmet said.'' It could work''.  
''Let's go to my place and call Carlisle, he will know what to do''.  
''Yes but I am can get them new identities'', Jazz said.  
''I thought that is mum's job''.  
''Well yes''.  
We drove back to my place and drove by the student-hall party, it sounds like they are having a lot of fun, but i don't care. I am with the most people I love.  
''We love you too'', Jazz said. The other ones were just looking at us, clueless and we just laugh at it.  
''Nice place Nessie'', Izzy said.  
''Thank you. Make yourself as home I will call Carlisle''. It never rings more than 2 -3 times at home and then they answer.  
''Hello Nessie'', Alice's voice.  
''Let me guess you saw some spots of me in your visions?''  
''You know I did. What's up''.  
''Say hello to the newest Dr Cullen''.  
''Really congratulations, oh I am so happy for you''.  
''Thank you, I am proud of myself''.  
''Carlisle wants to talk to you''.  
''Give him the phone, I have some other news as well''.  
''Well they are not news anymore...''  
''Thank you for spoil the fun Auntie Alice.'' Jasper laugh in the background.  
''Anytime. Bye''.  
''I am very happy for you Nessie''.  
''Thank you papa. I am very happy too. I can't believe it not I have more time to draw as well''.  
''I told you so''.  
''Well you don't have to nag about you were right. We have something else to talk about''.  
''Our newest family members''.  
''The Hale family, our newest cousins''.  
''Yes I've heard. Well Edward and I have thought out a plan. Esme have build some houses in the neighborhood. One for Emmett and his family, one for Jasper, your parents and our house stand empty so our newest family members will live with me and Esme. We will take care of them''. Emmett came over and took my phone.  
''Really Carlisle. Our family should be bigger then we can take over an whole rainy country''. I took the phone back and heard dad laugh in the background.  
''You are such an idiot''.  
''I have heard that''.  
''Well tell the others to come home to night and you can handle your paper work and then return as well''.  
'' Ok papa, tell Alice to call Jake and set an date for the wedding''.  
''Will do, Bye be safe''.

My uncles and the new Hale family left after an hour and drove home in Jasper's car and I were all alone again. Tomorrow I will go and sigh to get my ID and return home to be wed. It's late but the party is still on. I've got ready and putt on a pink dress and walked over. The party was almost over. Simon and Chelsea were making out in one of the corners, I laugh and they heard me.  
''Renesmee you came, but they party is almost over'', Simon said.  
''It's ok really I had a own party and still have an lot of celebrating to do''.  
''You passed?''  
''Yes I did''. Simon came to me and gave me an hug.  
''I am so happy for you. You will be a great doctor, Dr Cullen'' he said. Chelsea came and stood next to him.  
''You passed the testes?''.  
''I did indeed''.  
''Congratulations...''  
''Thank you. I just wanted to say god bye because tomorrow I will finish the paper work and I will return home again''.  
''So soon?''  
''Yes I have a wedding to plan''.  
''But are you not going to return? What about your apartment''.  
''I am selling it, don't need it''.  
''Well you have a lot to do'', Chelsea said.  
''Yes I do, I better keep going. God night and Simon I am happy that I meet you as a friend''.  
''Bye have a nice life, If we don't see each other''.  
''But, are you not inviting us to your wedding'', Chelsea said.  
''I don't want to be insolent but I am having an small wedding just my family and my husband's family''.  
'' I understand'', Simon said. I gave him and hug and left the building.

14 Future

It almost time and they haven't come yet. My family, I told them to come earlier. I give them ten minute then I will call them. I was walking around in the house waiting for the Cullen - Hale family. It's been five years ago that Charlie died, four years I became Mrs. Black and when my design were famous and I started to work in the hospital. Six months ago when I gave birth to my twins, a daughter and a son. Today we are baptism the babies and they haven't come yet.  
''Jacob'', I shouted and ran down the stairs.  
''They are on their way Nessie, calm down''.  
''Are you sure. Because everything is ready and the kids is dressed...''  
''Go and spend some with the kids, Go''. I walked up again and went to the kids room. We live in the old Cullen manor because my family lives in Alaska. I looked at my kids, they are the most beautiful begins I have ever seen. They are humans, I carried them for nine months. The boy looks just like Jake. Little Jake Jr, all the girls is going to die for him. My daughter Elizabeth, she looks like a princess. Carlisle told me that she looks like dad's biological mother so that's why I named her after dad's mum Elizabeth. She have his eyes, green, she is so beautiful. But there is something Carlisle can't understand, they are humans and in the future they will become werewolf's just like their father but they have inherit the vampire abilities. Jake Jr can read minds just like his grandfather and Izzy ( Elizabeth) she inherit mum's ability she is a shield. When my parents came to visit us dad always sat next to me talked to Jake Jr, Well they read each other's thoughts but Izzy stood like a secret for them. I heard the door bell and ran down the stairs again. Jacob opened the door and there they were.  
''Finally you are here, Nessie was getting on my nerves''. I walked next to Jake and looked at him threatening.  
''Well we are here, breath Renesmee'' , Mum said and gave me an kiss on the cheek. They came inside and made themselves comfortable on the chairs. They all came, The Cullen's and the Hales.  
''Where are my favorite grandchildren'', dad said:  
''You mean Jake Jr just because he inherit your power'', Emmett said and laugh.  
''No favorites'', Esme said.  
''I don't have any favorites, they are only two and I love them both''.  
''You don't look like a grandfather Edward'', Jazz said  
''Come on you guys sit so we may start'', I said and walk up stairs with Jake to get the kids.  
''Finally we can start''.  
''Nessie...''  
''I know, but I am exited''. Jake smiled and we walked down stairs and they all were waiting for us. The werewolf's and the vampires and Sam was the ''priest'' for the day to baptize the kids. We walked next to him and he started to talk:  
''Welcome, we are all here today to show our support to the newest Black members ,new brother and sister to our tribe''. I walked first holding Jake Jr and Sam took some water from a globe:  
''Blessed be Jacob Edward Black'', and Jake Jr's forehead went all wet and he started to cry.  
''He don't like the water'', dad laugh I smiled at him. Jake came after me with Elizabeth.  
''Blessed be Elizabeth Billie Black'' and then we all said'' blessed be'' and they started to applaud. We lay the children on a little damper and dad walked to them.  
''Hey Junior I can't wait to spoil you and Elizabeth well grams is going to spoil her''. Junior smiled at him and dad started to laugh and took him up.  
''Don't spoil him Eddie'', Em said and took Izzy.  
''I am not spoiling him , at least not yet''.  
''Izzy is going to kick your ass in the future dad'', I said.  
''Well she can try. Right Izzy, you will not hurt papa. How are you Nessie''.  
''Me, I am great''. I started to cry, ''Very happy to be exact''. He gave me an hug.  
''Well you should be, you have the most amazing kids''.  
''Ohh, do they look better than your own daughter'', Em joked.  
''No , Renesmee have the own place in my heart''.  
''You know what I miss the most about my childhood?''  
''What?'', Jasper said he was standing behind us.  
''Me kicking your asses all the time, fighting with you. It was a lot of fun''.  
''You never kicked our asses'', Emmett said  
''It's not what I remember it'', Jazz said and winked at me.  
''NO, I tell you what. Let's have a arm-wrestling match right now''.  
''Sure, Mum will you take the kids''.  
''Yeah sure''. Mum and Rose came and took the kids. Me, the uncles, dad, Jason, Adam, Eleazar, Zafrina some of the werewolf's follow us into the woods. We stopped and we sat on the grown. Emmett winked at me:  
''If I win your next kid will be named after me''.  
''Sure, if it's a boy. If I win you are going to babysit until the last born reaches his adult age''.  
''Wait before we continue this, How many kids are you planning to have?'', dad started to laugh at my thoughts.  
''Around 5-6'' ,Jake said and laugh with dad.  
''Ok, deal. I am going to babysit until your sixth kid and one of the boys are going to be named after me''.  
''Yes he will be called Emmett Jasper. Happy''  
''Very''. I took an grip of his hand and we were trying to win over one an other but no one was wining . I felt Jaspers presence in my power, I slowly managed to win over Emmett.  
''Yes remember the sixth's kid and Uncle Em, EJ is going to be born as the fourth child''.  
''EJ? wait what... your stupid sire'', he shouted and looked at Jazz as he was going to eat him and Jazz just laugh at him.  
''Emmett-Jasper and yes I foresaw it. Because I can't name a girl as Emmett or Jasper'', I hit him on the back of his head and he didn't insist on a re-match. He smiled and gave me a hug and we return to the house again.  
''Well I am happy that I will get a big family'', Jake said and kissed me  
''I can't agree more. Having a lot of siblings is a lot of fun'', dad said and hit Emmett.  
''So have you thought of any names for the other kids'', Jazz asked me.  
''I have actually, I did it when I was pregnant because I foresaw what I am having''.  
''What are you going to name them?'', Jazz said  
''Well the first born are Jacob Edward and Elizabeth Billie, the second one is a girl who will be named after Jake's mom and me, Amelia Carlie and the fourth is Emmett Jasper'' I smile at Em. ''The fifth is Christopher Seth and the youngest is Rosemarie Alice Black''. I smiled at them.  
''Nice names'', dad said  
''What do you think she had nine months to find those names'', Jake said.  
''So the last born is named after Alice, Rose and your mum'', Jason asked  
''Yes''.  
I walked out from Jake's grip and walked to uncle Jasper and smiled at him.  
''Thank you, I can have some time off''.  
''You are very welcome and thank you for naming your son after me''.  
''Of course, EJ is going to be happy to have you guys as uncles''.

The End


End file.
